El esplendor de la vida
by RC0000
Summary: Todo ha cambiado. Treinta y dos años después de haber conocido a Judy, Nick se ha convertido en el jefe del ZPD. Pero por una razón, deberá lidiar con la ausencia de su inseparable compañera.
1. Capítulo 1

**AVISO**

 **Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, es solamente una adaptación a una obra que leí anteriormente. Los personajes tampoco son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Las hojas caen. El ciclo de la vida es una perfecta armonía que no debe ser alterada por nada.

Ahora que ella no está aquí, ¿qué podrá hacer? Judy ha muerto. El siempre la amó. Siempre desde ese día en que notó que algo más sucedía entre ellos. Fue justo después de resolver un caso de gran importancia, pasados seis meses desde lo de los aulladores.

Estaba sentado escribiendo el informe que tendría que entregar al jefe. Judy se acercó y tocó su brazo. El sintió un descarga eléctrica recorrer su extremidad y luego todo el cuerpo. Ella lo miraba dulcemente. Esos hermosos ojos violetas que tanto amaba Nick. Ahora lo sabía.

Seis meses pasaron y finalmente Nick se atrevió a confesar todo a Judy. Ella estaba tan feliz que olvidó hacer el reporte del caso del día, y por supuesto que el jefe le llamó la atención. Pero a ella no le importaba nada más que las palabras de su astuto zorro.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. El año pasó volando y Nick tenía preparada una sorpresa para su novia. Esa noche fue la más significativa en la vida de Judy. Conocer al vulpino supuso un antes y después en su vida y la propuesta de matrimonio era sólo el inicio de una sólida relación.

Se casaron en un bosque, con pocos invitados por parte de Nick y toda la familia de Judy. Estaban felices, las estrellas brillaban, el aire era fresco. Todo era tan perfecto que nada podía arruinar su felicidad.

Así los dos, conocidos por ser la pareja más intrépida del ZPD, se volvieron más unidos. Todo lo compartían y su relación avanzaba. Por supuesto que no era siempre alegría, pero sus dificultades las solucionaban pronto.

En cuanto a los casos que les asignaban, los resolvían rápidamente. En el ZPD estaban asombrados de que una pareja pudiera separar tan bien sus asuntos conyugales de los de trabajo.

Diez años de felicidad se dicen fácil, pero en realidad puede ser toda una vida o un lapso de tiempo muy corto.

Hubo un caso en especial que tardaron más de la cuenta en resolver. Robos, asesinatos, secuestros. Era nuevo esto. Nick y Judy no dormían por buscar la solución a tan grave problema que ponía en peligro la seguridad citadina.

Una tarde, los dos fueron como siempre a hacer la ronda por la ciudad. De repente, se escuchó un disparo y Judy bajó inmediatamente del vehículo.

...

 _Sentado a la mesa del bar, Nick bebía copa tras copa. Por más alcohol que ingiriera, no podía quitar de su cabeza aquella imagen tan dolorosa. La luz que alumbraba el recinto era más bien pobre y no hacía más que recordarle al zorro su propia pena._

 _Finnick a su lado trataba de consolarlo, algo raro viniendo de él, lo que sucedía era que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ver a su amigo tan decaído. Su relación siempre fue más de negocios que de amistad, pero en los últimos minutos se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran buenos amigos. Por eso intentaba hacer sentir mejor a Nick, aunque por más que tratara, sólo salía a relucir el tema de Judy por cada cosa que mencionaba._

Después de veinte años, recordando aquel momento, Nick bajó las orejas y cerró los ojos. Los años ya habían transcurrido en el ZPD y en él mismo, sin embargo, conservaba su vitalidad y fuerza, además su pelaje era igual de sedoso que treinta y dos años atrás. Lo único que había cambiado en él era su mirada. Se la pasaba todo el día serio, sin decir palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Desde Bunnyburrow había llegado un nuevo oficial. La segunda coneja policía de nombre Jules. Era café, de nariz rosada y vivaces ojos negros. En cuanto Nick la vio, frunció el ceño. A pesar de que no se parecía físicamente a Judy más allá del hecho de ser coneja, le recordaba a su amor perdido.

Pronto desechó tal pensamiento, pues ella no era su Judy.

Como era normal, desde que Nick se hizo jefe, tenía que entrevistar a los nuevos reclutas. Llamó a la coneja a su despacho y esperó a su llegada, su presentación formal ante sus compañeros se había realizado minutos antes sin muchos ánimos por parte del jefe.

Ella tocó a la puerta y cuando Nick le dio permiso de entrar, él no pudo evitar ver la figura de Judy en ella.

"Será más difícil de lo que creí" pensó.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya parecido entretenido el capítulo, e igualmente espero que ninguno de los lectores se sienta decepcionado por el inicio de la narración. Como ya mencioné, la historia no es mía. Lo recalco para mantener intactos los derechos de autor.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, y si lo desean, pueden dejar su review, se los agradeceré aún más.**


	2. Chapter 2

–Toma asiento- dijo Nick con tono neutral. –No me notificaron de tu llegada sino apenas hace un par de días –se entretuvo un rato en mirar el curriculum de la recién llegada. –Bien, Hopps, parece que sus notas fueron las mejores en la Academia, sin embargo...

–Por favor, llámeme July –exclamó interrumpiendo las palabras de su nuevo jefe. En el rostro de él se manifestó disgusto y la coneja reparó en ello, así que se apresuró a añadir –Disculpe, no quería ser grosera es sólo que...

–No se preocupe –ahora fue el turno de Nick de interrumpir las palabras de su interlocutor. –Con respecto a llamarla por su nombre, no gracias. Se pierde la profesionalidad. Y si me permite seguir hablando sin que se le ocurra una nueva distracción, le diré algo. Le voy a asignar una tarea que espero que cumpla con tesón.

–Dígame, señor. Haré lo que usted pida –dijo July expectante.

–De acuerdo, su tarea es sencilla, aunque resulta fundamental en esta ciudad tan ocupada: Parquímetros.

Al principio July se quedó quieta tratando de asimilar las palabras, o mejor dicho, la palabra última. Parquímetros. Su cerebro no había sabido decodificar ese vocablo. Sabía qué significaba y sabía en qué consistía la actividad, pero jamás pensó que sería ella quien tendría que desempeñar tal labor.

–Emm, ¿señor? ¿Ha dicho usted parquímetros? –preguntó alargando la última vocal.

–Eso mismo he dicho, Hopps. Ahora puede retirarse.

–Pero... yo creí que usted me designaría algo... diferente –había bajado las orejas en un gesto que Nick recordaba bien. Por un instante pensó en cambiar su postura y ser más relajado, llamarla por su nombre y asignarle una tarea diferente, más a su nivel. Pero descartó la idea en cuanto la muerte de Judy acudió a sus pensamientos.

–Tómelo o déjelo. Es su trabajo y será despedida si no acata las órdenes de su superior –era su resolución final.

July se limitó a asentir. Se paró de la silla, dio las gracias y se fue. Nick se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

–Adelante.

Una vaca se mostró ante él y lo saludó cordialmente.

–¿Qué ocurre, Clawhauser? –preguntó el jefe.

–La alcaldesa Swinton se ha presentado y desea hablar con usted.

–Déjala pasar.

Nick esperó pacientemente. La alcaldesa era de esos animales que les gustaba hacerse esperar y crear suspenso. Finalmente ella hizo su entrada "triunfal".

–¿Recibiste mi sorpresa, Wilde? –inquirió ella en tono divertido.

–No sé de qué me hablas.

–Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, si bien que lo sabes. ¿Quieres una pista? Es pequeña, tiene orejas largas, naricilla rosa y se parece a alguien que conociste muy bien. ¿Ya sabes a lo que me refiero? –su pregunta fue maliciosa.

–Entonces fue idea tuya.

–Ya me sorprendía que no supieras de qué te hablaba. Sí, fue idea mía. Creo que es lindo de mi parte darte un regalo por tu jubilación.

–¿Jubilación? –Nick rio –Si eres tú quien se retirará de su puesto pronto.

–Sigue soñando, zorro. En fin, únicamente vine para advertirte que dejes de meterte en mis asuntos, no te incumben. Porque si algo llegaras a averiguar o si infiltraras información valiosa, creo que alguien sufriría las consecuencias, y no serías precisamente tú, Wilde. Bueno, en cierto modo, sí. Te costaría una vida, quizá dos.

Nick se quedó perplejo y horrorizado por las palabras de la alcaldesa, pero se cuidó de no exteriorizarlo.

–No dejaré que metas a Hopps en esto. No es tampoco su asunto.

–Demasiado tarde. Creo que es igual de impulsiva que su tía. Recuerdo que esa coneja era realmente imprudente y tonta, no debería haber sido policía. Policías como ella...

–Son necesarios. No vuelvas a hablar así de ella o te arrepentirás.

–¿Qué me harás? No puedes hacer nada. No puedes contra mí. He levantado un imperio en Zootopia que nadie podrá destruir. Ni siquiera un persistente jefe de policía como tú. ¿O debo decir obstinado?

–Mejor vete. No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara porcina ni un minuto más.

–Mide tus palabras. Me iré, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Lo que está en juego es la vida de una tierna conejita inocente. Adiós, cariño, cuídate –dijo con sorna.

...

En cuanto July salió de la oficina, sintió el aire menos denso. Respiró con tranquilidad. Después de todo, era su segundo día en la ciudad y su primer día de trabajo. Llena de optimismo, salió a cumplir la misión que le habían asignado, aunque en verdad no le entusiasmaba mucho.

La oficial encargada de la recepción era amistosa. Pronto se sintieron en confianza July y ella, lo que la coneja agradeció. Después de haber tenido una charla poco amena con el jefe, sus nervios estaban de punta, pero Clawhauser la tranquilizó y eso fue lo que la contagió de una actitud positiva.

Repartía multas con justicia. Llegó a juntar doscientas para el mediodía, doscientas una si contaba la de su propio vehículo. Al final encontró un pequeño tiempo para ella y para comer los deliciosos arándanos que llevaba en una pequeña bolsa. Todo iba bien hasta que vio un movimiento sospechoso en uno de los callejones.

"Serán tontos" pensó. "¿No se habrán dado cuenta de que hay una policía justo frente a ellos?"

Caminó hacia los mapaches sospechosos. Ellos rápidamente se dieron a la fuga. July iba pisándoles los talones, pero eran veloces y no pensaban dar tregua a la oficial.

–¡Lárgate de aquí, 'reparte-multas'! –gritó uno de los mapaches.

–Esto no se va a quedar así –se dijo July al perder el rastro de los sospechosos.

Al ser mapaches, tenían su antifaz natural y ella al menos, los confundía a todos; aunque la marca de una mordida en la oreja de uno de ellos era un distintivo. No iba a ser tan fácil dar con ellos. Lo único que había podido hacer fue tomar la muñeca de uno de los rufianes y quedarse con una especie de brazalete de metal. Se autoasignaría el caso a pesar de que eso conllevara un falta a las normas. Todo valdría la pena si lograba sumergirse dentro del mundo policíaco. Y ese mundo excluía repartir multas.

El caso que iba a tomar no tenía nombre. Llegando a las instalaciones del ZPD, Clawhauser la recibió con una sonrisa genuina.

–¿Qué tal el primer día? –preguntó la vaca llena de curiosidad.

–Ni mal, ni bien. Sólo fue –July no tenía muchas ganas de platicar con nadie, aunque agradecía que alguien se preocupara por ella.

–Oye, ¿qué tienes? Te noto un poco distante.

"¿Cómo sabe si ni siquiera me conoce?" la coneja se empezaba a fastidiar por el interrogatorio. Le dedicó su mejor sonrisa tratando de parecer sincera.

–No es nada, es sólo que... tú sabes, el primer día de trabajo en una gran ciudad. Nunca viví algo parecido.

–Bueno, mi primer día también fue inolvidable, con la diferencia de que yo he vivido en Zootopia toda mi vida. Si quieres te puedo mostrar la ciudad en nuestro tiempo libre, July. ¿Te puedo llamar July?

–Claro, y tu nombre es...

–Katherine, me llamo Katherine. Lo común es que nos llamemos por nuestros apellidos, ¡pero tú me inspiras tanta confianza y ternura!

La coneja hizo una mueca que no pasó inadvertida para la vaca.

–No sé si estés enterada, pero nosotros los conejos podemos llamar tiernos a los de nuestra especie, pero cuando algún otro animal lo hace es...

–¡Oh, perdona! Lo siento mucho, es que fue lo único que me venía a la mente. En fin, creo que debo regresar a mis labores. Mucho gusto en conocerte, July.

July sonrió a su nueva amiga y pensó que no todos los animales se portaban desagradables en aquella ciudad. Una idea la asaltó de pronto y antes de que Katherine se ocupara, le preguntó:

–Katherine, ¿crees que sería mucho si te pidiera información sobre un caso?

La vaca se quedó mirando a quien tenía enfrente intentando no soltar una expresión de asombro.

–Pues... no lo sé. ¿De qué caso se trata? –no podía dar información detallada así de fácil, por mucho que la conejita le simpatizara.

–Es precisamente eso lo que quiero saber.

Katherine estaba estupefacta por la respuesta, pero como July se veía realmente interesada, le dijo lo siguiente en tono secreto.

–En la noche, cuando todos se hayan ido, quédate. Hay un cubículo al final del pasillo de arriba, muy cerca de la oficina del jefe. Ahí se guardan expedientes e informes de los casos. Creo que no habrá problema si logras hacerte con algunos papeles. Pero ten cuidado; si el jefe te ve, te despedirá.

–Gracias, en serio muchas, muchas gracias –July casi brincaba de júbilo ante las palabras que escuchó.

Se fue contenta a continuar con su labor. Por la noche tenía algo que hacer.

* * *

 **Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se han aventurado a leer esta historia. Los comentarios que han dejado significan mucho, me animan a continuar con la escritura de los capítulos.**

 **Ojalá hayan disfrutado éste nuevo capítulo. Sigan dejando sus opiniones o críticas. Ambas son bienvenidas.**


	3. Chapter 3

De nuevo el despacho quedó vacío y Nick tuvo tiempo de reflexionar todo. No había pensado en el hecho de que Judy y July fueran parientes. Ella se había distanciado un poco de su familia desde su ingreso al ZPD.

En su boda conoció a una parte de su familia aunque hubiese estado toda reunida allí. Eran demasiados conejos. Se preguntaba de cuál de los hermanos de Judy podría ser descendiente July.

 _Judy lucía encantadora aquel día, resplandecía tanto como el mismo Sol. Sonaba la Marcha Nupcial de Mendelssohn y la hermosa conejita hacía su entrada. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie en cuanto la vieron. El novio lucía feliz, igual de radiante que su prometida._

 _Finalmente llegó al lado de Nick para que se diera inicio a la ceremonia. El cura los declaró marido y mujer, fue ese momento en el que por fin sus vidas y almas quedaban enlazadas por siempre. Para sellar su compromiso y como símbolo de su amor, le dio un beso a Judy._

 _La fiesta fue un éxito. Los invitados bebían y comían; reían y felicitaban a los recién casados. Una familia de conejos llamó la atención de los novios. Se trataba de una coneja blanca y un conejo café rodeados de una docena de conejitos. El conejo se acercó a Judy para desearle éxito en su matrimonio, lo extraño era que la sonrisa que les mostraba se traducía más como una mueca. No le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron bailando la pista que se escuchaba al fondo._

 _Teniendo en sus brazos a Judy, se dejó llevar por la magia de su tacto y la belleza de la melodía._

Alejó todo pensamiento relacionado con las conejas y se dispuso a trabajar.

Ya era muy noche cuando terminó de revisar reportes. Al salir vio una luz en uno de los cubículos y se acercó silencioso a inspeccionar.

July buscaba en el interior de un cajón los archivos, pero por más papeles que movía, las carpetas tan buscadas no aparecían.

–¿Qué haces?– la voz de Nick, que ahora sonaba más grave, la asustó.

A pesar de tener excelente oído y reflejos, no lo escuchó venir y no evitó la caída, tanto de ella misma como de los papeles que llevaba en la pata.

Nick no se inmutó, y en vez de acercarse a ayudarla, remarcó su torpeza en cada palabra que pronunció.

–Así es como piensas servir al ZPD, resbalando. No me interesa qué hayas venido a husmear aquí, pero sea lo que fuere que buscabas, es mejor que lo olvides y te largues. Por esta vez será sólo una advertencia, pero la próxima no seré tan condescendiente.

La pobre July casi llora. Su primer día no había sido del todo bueno, y para acabar, su jefe ahora estaba molesto con ella. Terminó de acomodar las cosas en la gaveta y se marchó arrastrando las patas y con la cabeza gacha, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches al zorro y tomar dos carpetas del suelo.

Nick apagó las luces y también se retiró. En el camino estuvo rememorando los momentos que pasó con Judy. Era usual en él a esa hora de la noche -en realidad, a casi cualquier hora del día- pensar en su esposa.

 _–Nick, soy tan feliz que no puedo desear nada más._

 _–Yo también soy feliz, Zanahorias._

Al fin llegó a la casa que compartió diez años con ella. Quién iba a pensar que después de tanto tiempo la seguiría amando del mismo modo. Y más si se piensa que ella y él tan sólo coincidieron doce años en el mismo mundo. Doce años que el zorro añoraba. Doce años no eran nada comparados con los cincuenta y dos que había vivido sin ella. Pero eran todo para él por el simple hecho de haberla conocido.

Se acostó en la cama y esa noche no soñó.

...

La coneja tuvo un susto de muerte al encontrarse cara a cara con su jefe. No le estaba yendo nada bien con eso de ser policía. El único caso que había podido tomar era ese. Resulta que los mapaches que había seguido no eran simples ladrones. Era bien sabido su modus operandi, aunque no habían logrado dar con ellos. Extorsionaban y mataban a sus víctimas de una manera peculiar. Su mente empezó a maquinar un plan para atrapar a los culpables.

El brazalete que había logrado alcanzar también era una pista. Inscrito con letras mayúsculas se leía AS. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue Asociación Secreta, pero era demasiado obvio como para ser el verdadero significado. Siguió pensando un rato más.

Al final, se decidió a salir por las calles desiertas y volver al mismo punto donde encontró a los sospechosos.

Se internó en el callejón por donde los vio desaparecer. Cuando llegó al fondo, comprobó que no tenía salida, lo cual debía significar una cosa: los delincuentes tenían una guarida en aquel sitio. Satisfecha por su descubrimiento, avanzó en sentido contrario al que había llegado. Tocó la pared en varios puntos hasta que la sintió hueca. Intentó de varias maneras abrir, pero no pudo.

Frustrada, estaba a punto de rendirse y regresar a su apartamento cuando para su fortuna, uno de los mapaches salió de su escondite. Ella se ocultó entre las sombras esperando el momento preciso para actuar y asestar el golpe. Tanto lo meditó que fue descubierta por uno de los malhechores.

El mapache llevaba una navaja que se veía afilada. La pobre coneja, presa del pánico, no recordó nada de su entrenamiento. Entre los dos maleantes, la tomaron por las orejas y los brazos. Ella luchaba por soltarse, pero ellos le ganaban en número y parecía ser que también en astucia.

Como pudo se zafó, propinando patadas a sus contrincantes. Ellos se enfurecieron y de nuevo la acorralaron contra la pared. La golpearon en diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Los mapaches llevaban la delantera hasta que la coneja se puso en pie y recordó que algo importante iba enganchado a su cinturón.

Sacó el arma justo en el momento en el que uno de los animales le iba a enterrar la navaja en el abdomen. July fue más rápida y dio un salto hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que disparaba los dardos a sus enemigos.

Ahora ya los dos estaban inconscientes. Había quedado exhausta, pero todo valía la pena por haber logrado lo que creía imposible.

Los esposó y miró el cielo. Debía ser madrugada aún, pero una hora muy avanzada porque sintió de pronto todo el cansancio de no haber dormido una sola hora desde que se hubo levantado el día anterior. No se había quitado su uniforme y ya no volvió a su departamento ni para tomar una ducha. Se dirigió hacia el ZPD con los vándalos atados. Allí tomó las llaves que le había dado Clawhauser y los encerró en la cárcel de la comisaría.

Por haber llegado demasiado temprano, tuvo el tiempo suficiente de redactar un informe detallado, o al menos lo suficiente para haberse tratado de una sola noche. Más que policía se sentía superhéroe, y contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, eso no le agradaba. Había actuado por cuenta propia y sin ninguna precaución. En lo consecuente debía operar con más prudencia.

"¿Qué estoy pensando? No habrá próxima, esta fue la única vez. Espero que no me despidan."

Si bien no era lo más inteligente dejar el informe en la mesa del jefe, no tenía opción. Pronto se darían cuenta de que encerrados se encontraban dos mapaches asesinos y todos se preguntarían cómo habían ido a parar allí. Entró sigilosa a la oficina y dejó el informe entre los demás papeles. Luego salió y decidió esperar en la sala de juntas a que dieran inicio las labores.

...

Al día siguiente, Nick se despertó tan temprano como siempre y se dispuso a ir a la oficina. Llegaba antes que cualquier otro animal, lo cual era lógico porque era el jefe y debía poner el ejemplo.

Ese día, sin embargo, alguien ya se le había anticipado. Se trataba de la nueva coneja policía que esperaba en el interior de la sala de juntas donde el jefe repartía los casos.

El zorro hizo caso omiso de la presencia de la coneja y pasó directamente a su despacho. Acomodó algunos papeles y miró atento al reloj de pared que indicaba que faltaban treinta minutos para dar comienzo a la jornada laboral. Para distraerse un poco mientras el tiempo avanzaba, releyó los informes. Se detuvo en uno en especial, de apellido Hopps.

Las multas se reportaban solas prácticamente, así que se le hizo raro que apareciera un reporte de Hopps sobre ellas. Era un informe detallado, pero no eran precisamente las multas lo que detallaba. July se había tomado la libertad de investigar un caso por sí misma. Y lo peor de todo es que se trataba del caso que el mismo jefe llevaba por ser un asunto sumamente delicado, ese era el porqué había retirado todo tipo de archivos y nadie tenía acceso a los registros. Pero por lo visto había dejado que alguna información escapara de su meticuloso control.

Su hocico se contrajo mostrando los colmillos en un gesto puramente instintivo. Estaba enojado, no, mucho más que eso. ¿Acaso la coneja iba a resultar tan tozuda? Sin aguardar más tiempo, salió del despacho y caminó directamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba July.

–¡Hopps! ¡A mi oficina, ahora! – gritó con tal enojo que hizo que la coneja se estremeciera del miedo.

Rápidamente July siguió sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Probablemente éste sea el capítulo más corto que subo, prometo que en lo sucesivo no serán tan escuetos. Aparentemente no aporta mucho a la trama, pero explicará cómo dos personajes se conocen, y uno de ellos aparecerá en secciones posteriores, por eso me pareció importante introducirlo desde ahora.**

 **Sin ninguna otra aclaración, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

–¿Quién te crees que eres para pasar sobre mi autoridad? Te dije claramente: PAR-QUÍ-ME-TROS. ¿O acaso te di un peligroso caso que resolver? ¡No! Pero la señorita no quiere acatar órdenes. ¿Era sobre el caso que tomaste por ti misma de lo que investigabas anoche? ¡Contesta!

–Lo... lo siento, señor. Es que, es que...

–Es que nada. Es tu última oportunidad, Hopps.

–Yo... no tenía la intención de pasar sobre su autoridad.

–Así no funcionan las cosas. No bromeo cuando te digo que ésta es tu última oportunidad –a la coneja le pareció un animal salvaje con esa mirada de advertencia. –Es mejor que vayas a la sala de juntas. Pronto comenzarán a llegar los demás oficiales y yo también iré para repartir los casos.

"Si de seguro me va a asignar parquímetros, ¿para qué me molesto en ir a la sala de juntas?" pensó entristecida.

July pasó por la recepción antes de ir a repartir multas. Le agradeció a Katherine todo lo que había hecho por ella y le devolvió las llaves de la prisión y también la pistola de dardos. La vaca insistió en que la llevara por cualquier motivo, después de todo, ella tenía otra pero su amiga iba desprotegida.

El día casi transcurrió sin contratiempos. Logró repartir de nuevo doscientas multas para el mediodía. Esta vez no fue tan sencillo, los animales se disgustaban con ella y hacían comentarios hirientes que trataba de ignorar. Aunque no podía decir que no hicieran mella en su psique, al igual que las palabras que recibía de su jefe desde que llegara al ZPD. Cuando pensó en ser policía, pensó antes en sus padres, creyó que así lograría obtener su atención, pero no fue de ese modo. Tuvo que lidiar con el hecho de pertenecer a una de las últimas camadas y ser, por tanto, una de las menos atendidas. Se preguntaba cómo habían hecho sus abuelos para criar a tantos hijos sin descuidar a ninguno.

Su mente seguía dando vueltas al caso que había intentado resolver. Era extraño lo que sucedía. Demasiados cabos sueltos para sacar conclusiones. Homicidios, robos, secuestros y el nombre de una organización secreta que seguía siendo un misterio. Había podido resolver lo de los mapaches, pero eso sólo era una pequeña parte del gran caso. O al menos eso pensaba ella. El jefe tuvo razón en enojarse, había desacatado órdenes superiores y hay que reconocer que se encontró cerca de recibir una herida dolorosa en el estómago. El delincuente estaba armado con una navaja, por suerte, ella había cogido el dardo tranquilizador que Katherine le había facilitado.

Se encontraba en el área de parquímetros cuando vio a un pequeño zorro que invadía el espacio peatonal.

–Disculpe, pero usted no puede estacionar aquí. Tendré que multarlo.

El zorro se le quedó viendo un rato y con una exclamación de sorpresa dijo:

–Eres casi idéntica.

–¿A quién? –July estaba confundida.

–Eres casi idéntica a una coneja que conocí hace ya bastantes años. Pero tú eres muy joven para ser ella. Además el color de tu pelaje no coincide. Tus ojos tampoco son de ese color violeta.

–Ah, bueno...

–Me voy, pequeña. Sigue haciendo tu trabajo.

–Espere, tengo que multarlo.

–Te lo suplico, niña, perdona esta vez a un viejo. No tengo dinero, y, ¿ves? No puedo vivir sin este tanque de oxígeno; tampoco tengo fuerzas para trabajar y conseguir un poco de sustento económico.

La coneja lo reflexionó su argumento y al final pensó en darle una oportunidad al zorro.

–De acuerdo, pero será la única y última vez.

–Gracias.

–Por cierto, ¿cuál es su nombre?

–Finnick.

–Yo soy July Hopps, gusto en conocerle.

–Eres en verdad una copia de ella. Hasta el nombre.

Sin decir más, el zorro trepó a su camioneta y desapareció en el tránsito de Zootopia.


	5. Chapter 5

July se preparó para ir a la cama. Había esperado demasiado por obtener aunque fuera una hora de sueño, sin embargo, no lograba reposar sus ideas. Desde lo sucedido con los mapaches, seguía su mente trabajando e imaginando hechos no comprobables. Sabía que eran parte de algo más grande de lo que lograba ver, pero después de una semana en el ZPD no había logrado averiguar mucho.

"Es sólo una semana, no he permanecido suficiente tiempo allí como para darme por vencida".

El sueño poco a poco se apoderó de ella y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Iba caminando por Bunnyburrow. En su camino vio unos arándanos tirados en el suelo. Cerca de un matorral se escuchaban ruidos de un animal muy grande para ser conejo. Se acercó con cautela al arbusto y vio una cola larga y esponjosa que sobresalía de las ramas. Se quedó paralizada de terror en cuanto un zorro rojo la acorraló contra el suelo y clavó los colmillos en su garganta.

Despertó antes de que sonara su alarma con la sensación de no haber descansado bien. A pesar de que tenía la impresión de haber soñado algo malo, no recordaba qué era.

Se vistió, desayunó pronto y se fue a su trabajo. Aquel día estaba especialmente lindo, con un cielo iluminado y sin nubes. La coneja se comenzaba a sentir en casa y sus ánimos incrementaron.

Pero las sensaciones placenteras no duran mucho. Apenas puso una pata en el ZPD, el ceño fruncido de su jefe la recibió. Después de una semana no lograba acoplarse al humor del zorro y la pobre July se ponía nerviosa cada vez que lo notaba cerca. El depredador realmente la asustaba, era el animal al que más temía, su sola presencia era tan terrible como una manada de leones salvajes, pensaba ella.

Trató de tranquilizarse y se fue hacia la sala de juntas, saludando en su camino a Katherine.

Los casos fueron asignados y a ella le tocó, como siempre, repartir multas. No es que se hubiera acostumbrado, pero se resignaba a su tarea pensando que pronto podría obtener un caso de verdad si se esforzaba lo suficiente. Lo que ella no sabía era que el jefe, por mucho que notara lo buena que era la oficial, no la cambiaría de actividad.

Y así se le fueron las semanas a July, entre el tránsito y las multas. Miraba con algo de envidia a sus compañeros, ansiosa de ser considerada como ellos. De su mente no se había borrado la primera impresión que el jefe Wilde le había provocado.

La primera vez que lo vio, casi sale corriendo. Zorros y conejos no compartían el mismo espacio; y si lo hacían, casi siempre había problemas. Pero en su primer día decidió hacer a un lado su prejuicio y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas del frente. El zorro la presentó brevemente, restando importancia a su presencia; después la llamó a su oficina y le asignó el área de parquímetros.

De sólo pensar en el primer día, le daba dolor de estómago. Un mes ya había transcurrido y la coneja seguía en parquímetros.

Por trigésima segunda vez se dispuso a hacer su labor. Estaba en la zona de parquímetros cuando de pronto vio un puma que amenazaba con su pistola a un guepardo. July sintió que las fuerzas le volvían y era tiempo de ponerse a prueba.

Saltó entre la multitud que ahora corría dispersa tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la escena que tomaba lugar en el centro de la plaza. Llegó hasta donde se encontraban el puma y el guepardo y se paró a una distancia prudente del que llevaba el arma.

–Deje el arma en el suelo –su orden provocó una ligera risa por parte del león de montaña.

–No –fue la única respuesta.

–Es una orden. No le estoy preguntando si quiere o no. Deje el arma en el suelo.

El puma disparó al aire. El guepardo, asustado, dio un brinco; pero July no se movió de su lugar, continuó impasible a pesar de que el arma era apuntada contra ella. El puma disparó sin acertar a la pata de July. Ella actuó con presteza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sacó su pistola con tranquilizadores y le disparó uno a su oponente. El depredador cayó unos segundos después aún consciente.

–Te arrepentirás –dijo antes de cerrar los ojos.

July lo esposó y con ayuda de algunos animales puso al criminal en su pequeño vehículo. Todo el camino se fue tarareando una canción y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al félido que llevaba esposado.

La coneja aparcó frente al edificio del ZPD y bajó con cierto trabajo al criminal. Lo arrastró hacia adentro llamando la atención de todos.

–¡July! ¿Pero qué has hecho? –Clawhauser se preocupó por su amiga, quien venía empapada de sudor debido al gran esfuerzo de llevar a un animal mucho más grande y pesado que ella.

No tuvo tiempo de explicarle nada, porque desde el primer piso se escuchó una estruendosa voz.

–¡Hopps! ¡Venga inmediatamente a mi oficina! –el llamado del jefe le puso los pelos de punta a July. –¡HOPPS!

La oficial coneja bajó las orejas y subió lo más rápido que pudo rumbo a la oficina de Wilde.

July tocó a la puerta. Obtuvo una respuesta que la invitaba a entrar, aunque "invitar" no era precisamente la palabra que ella usaría.

–De nuevo te tomas libertades que no deberías. Tu lugar es en parquímetros, no fuera del área rastreando sospechosos.

–Pero no estaba fuera del área, el crimen que estaba a punto de cometerse era grave y estaba pasando justo frente a mis ojos. No podía esperar a actuar.

–Podías haber esperado a que un policía de verdad llegara con refuerzos. Jugar a la heroína no es lo que consideramos aquí como profesionalismo.

Las duras palabras del jefe calaron en lo más hondo del orgullo de la oficial Hopps. Ella se consideraba a sí misma muy profesional, y sobre todo, una policía de verdad.

–Señor, yo fui la mejor y primera en graduarse de mi generación, tal vez usted no sepa que los conejos somos capaces de desempeñarnos bien en diferentes disciplinas y ser policía no es la excepción –reclamó July en un arrebato de valentía.

–Por supuesto que sé lo que un conejo es capaz de hacer. Te sorprenderían las proezas que pueden llegar a alcanzar. Créeme que lo sé, pero debo mostrarte una cosa –rebuscó en uno de los cajones y encontró lo que quería. –Dices ser buena policía. Delgato, Waggings, Pérez, Gray, Bowel, Fangmeyer... todos mejores oficiales que tú. Todos muertos. Ellos no tenían que estarlo, no debieron haber corrido esos estúpidos riesgos innecesarios.

July le miró atemorizada y se quedó sin habla.

Nicholas se sintió mal por ella, deseaba retractarse de todo lo que había dicho, pero exteriormente no mostró arrepentimiento, sólo una mirada desaprobatoria. Creyó que jamás se volvería así, que siempre les daría una oportunidad a sus oficiales de probar su valía. ¿Por qué con la que tenía enfrente no podía? No quería que se lastimara, y sin embargo, la estaba llevando al fracaso.

–No escucharon y dejaron atrás a sus familias, hijos y parejas. –continuó –Mi billetera ya está muy llena, Hopps. Si sigo recolectando billetes, no tendré cambio. ¿Cómo tomaré mi café de las mañanas si no tengo cambio? No te gustaría si no tomo mi café, Zanahorias. Es lo único que me mantiene en disposición.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró extrañada.

–¿Co.. cómo me ha llamado?

En ese momento, Nick se dio cuenta de su error y tratando de componerlo, dio por zanjado el asunto. Se levantó de su silla y le dijo secamente que podía retirarse y que se veía obligado a retirarle la placa por dos semanas. July estuvo a punto de reaccionar ofensivamente, pero se contuvo. Su jefe era más grande que ella en todos los sentidos y no competiría contra él.

Viendo partir a la oficial, su conciencia le increpó severamente por el daño que le estaba haciendo.

¿Por qué se había marchado? Seguramente ella habría sabido qué hacer. No habría reprendido a su oficial subordinado, le habría dado el apoyo necesario, pero él no podía hacerlo. Ella habría sido justa, eso siempre la caracterizó y fue su mayor cualidad.

Revolviendo entre los archivos que tenía en la mesa, encontró lo que necesitaba ver. Abrió el sobre que contenía expediente de un león de montaña, uno de los criminales más buscados, un enemigo importante. Sí, gracias a July habían podido atraparlo, pero estaba seguro de que era una trampa, lo verdaderamente peligroso vendría después, quizá en forma de porcino.

...

La coneja salió de la oficina intentando no gritar de frustración. El viejo zorro la estaba aniquilando en autoestima y confianza.

Pasó de largo por el pasillo sin responder a los llamados de Katherine. Era grosero de su parte, pero no podía ocultar por más tiempo su desazón.

Se apresuró a llegar a su apartamento para ordenar las cosas que se llevaría, un cambio de ambiente no le vendría mal. No pensaba permanecer en la ciudad durante el tiempo de sus vacaciones forzadas. Pensó que si tenía que alejarse dos semanas de la Fuerza, no las desperdiciaría. A la vez estaba muy triste y decaída, no había nada mejor que resolver crímenes y ayudar a la ciudad, algo que jamás haría, al parecer.

Llegó a Bunnyburrow justo el día de la feria. Primero fue a visitar a sus padres, quienes la trataron con indiferencia. Después optó por quedarse en casa de su hermano Richard. Ya estaba casado y los conejitos de su única camada hasta entonces pronto cumplirían cinco años.

July pasó con ellos un tiempo, entre risas y juegos. En la noche se fue a dormir pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no pudo conciliar el sueño, estaba demasiado preocupada por su futuro profesional. Daba vueltas en la cama a la vez que daba vueltas a la situación. Sabía que había desobedecido y que en cierto modo se merecía el castigo que se le había impuesto; pero también estaba segura de que - y no debido a narcisismo sino a razones prácticas - sin ella, el incidente de los depredadores en la plaza se hubiera salido de control. No entendía por qué el jefe parecía tener una guerra personal contra ella.

En la madrugada terminó por quedarse dormida, tan tarde que sólo durmió tres horas.

Uno de sus sobrinos llegó a despertarla para que bajara a desayunar. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a levantarse temprano, esta vez sentía los pies de plomo.

Bajó y tomó el desayuno con la familia. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se daba el lujo de desayunar con calma, porque desde que había entrado a la Academia no había parado y su ritmo de vida era agitado. Compartió con su hermano algunas anécdotas, tratando de no mencionar su reciente conflicto con el jefe y evitando a toda costa hablar de él. Richard le habló del trabajo que hacía junto a su esposa vendiendo zanahorias. Todo lo decía tan entusiasmado que July pudo olvidar su pena durante el diálogo tan grato.

Al terminar sus alimentos, salieron al pueblo a dar una vuelta. Los pequeños le insistieron a sus padres en ir a la feria y subirse a los juegos mecánicos. Se dirigieron a la feria, compraron algodones de azúcar para cada uno y pagaron para subir a la rueda de la fortuna. Los conejitos querían ir a un juego más fuerte y peligroso para ellos, algo a lo que se negaron Richard y Violet, su esposa.

July se alejó un rato de ellos, dándoles privacidad y admirando el escenario que tenía frente a sí. Era curioso que nunca hubiese asistido a la feria siendo que había vivido prácticamente toda su vida en Bunnyburrow. Caminó largo rato entre los puestos, viendo las curiosidades que ofrecían los comerciantes. La diversión era algo común entre todos los asistentes, se podía escuchar la risa de grandes y pequeños en el ambiente tan festivo que reinaba aquel día.

Cerca de una de las atracciones, divisó un hermoso lago, al que solía ir en los días que se sentía triste. Se sentó en la orilla contemplando las ondas que se formaban en el agua, reviviendo tiempos que no volverían. Sentada allí había tomado la decisión que cambiaría su vida: ser policía. Ese lago compartió sus secretos, tristezas y alegrías. Cerró los ojos y aspiró el fresco aire de la tarde, sintiendo el sol en el rostro. Ese momento le dio tanta paz que sus penurias se fueron lejos. Sólo eran ella y el lago.

Un grito la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Con las orejas alerta, volteó hacia el origen del sonido y vio con terror cómo una conejita de corta edad era arrastrada al lago por un animal mucho más grande que ella.


	6. Chapter 6

¿Cocodrilos en Bunnyburrow? Tenía que ser una ilusión, no podía ser verdad lo que estaba viendo. Pero en efecto, era un cocodrilo el animal que arrastraba a la conejita.

July de pronto se convirtió en la Oficial Hopps y no esperó ni un segundo para actuar. Corrió tan rápido como pudo para pescar los bracitos que la niña le extendía. Su fuerza y la del reptil no eran equiparables; sabía que si tiraba de la pequeña, tarde o temprano su resistencia se quebraría y el cocodrilo terminaría por ahogar a ambas. Pensó en un plan más ingenioso. Soltó las patitas de la coneja y se tiró al lago.

Los cocodrilos no eran seres tan evolucionados como los mamíferos, así que aprovechó la falta de inteligencia del reptil para hacer que soltara a su presa. Con esfuerzos logró llegar a la cabeza y tanteó hasta encontrar sus ojos. Las heridas que la oficial le hizo, provocaron un dolor inimaginable en el cocodrilo y al acto soltó a la conejita. Distinguió una víctima potencial en July y en un movimiento que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la policía, la tiró de su lomo.

La conejita huyó despavorida en cuanto se sintió libre del agarre del saurópsido. Su pata trasera sangraba, pero su temor era mayor que el dolor. Llegó a los brazos de su madre y fue atendida por los paramédicos que había cerca del área.

Mientras tanto, July luchaba por no sucumbir ante el gran animal que le triplicaba en talla. Sabía nadar bien, no obstante, comenzaba a cansarse por la falta de oxígeno. Nadó hacia arriba en busca de aire, pero el cocodrilo jaló de su pata y la hundió. La coneja le dio repetidos golpes en la cabeza y en las cavidades oculares hasta que finalmente la soltó.

Pudo llegar a la superficie e inhalar suficiente aire. Fue entonces cuando de nuevo sintió el ataque del depredador. Se escabulló como pudo entre el cuerpo del cocodrilo; ser pequeña en esta ocasión representó una ventaja. El cocodrilo estaba ciego y aun así, detectaba a su presa. July aprovechó esa fortaleza de su contrincante para sacar ventaja de ella y convertirla en su propia fortaleza. No sabía mucho sobre reptiles, pero logró atraerlo a la orilla, nadando con fuerza y a toda velocidad. El cocodrilo estuvo a punto de alcanzarla en un par de ocasiones, pero no se permitió vacilar.

El reptil abrió sus fauces y ella metió un palo que encontró cerca, lo suficientemente largo como para no dejar que volviera a cerrarlas. Por la desorientación y lentitud del animal en tierra firme, la coneja pudo acercársele con otra rama en la pata y la insertó en uno de los huecos donde habían estado sus ojos. La bestia se sacudió y buscó el origen de aquel ataque. La policía hundió más la rama en la cuenca ocular, y de tal longitud era la rama, que logró sentir a través de ella un tejido blando. El cocodrilo hacía movimientos desesperados por sacarse la vara y arremeter contra su víctima convertida en victimario, pero el palo que tenía entre el maxilar y el mandibular le imposibilitaba cualquier ataque.

Después de unos segundos, o posiblemente minutos, el cocodrilo exhaló su último aliento.

July Hopps se irguió victoriosa. Había derrotado a un animal enorme ella sola. Y lo que más le gratificaba era haber podido ayudar a la niña. Estaba tan eufórica que apenas notó un hormigueo en su pata inferior derecha, mas cuando dio un paso al frente, el dolor la hizo estremecer y se tambaleó. Miró hacia abajo y vio el charco de sangre formado en torno a su pata. Al inicio se alarmó, pero pronto encontró el valor para afrontar la situación y con gesto frío cortó un pedazo de tela del pantalón y lo ató a su extremidad herida.

Cojeando, fue a reunirse con los demás conejos, quienes la observaban con incredulidad. El ambiente antes bullicioso había caído en el mutismo. Algunos desaprobaban su conducta, otros la premiaban. Lo cierto era que todos se admiraban de la fuerza y valentía de la coneja que iba abriéndose paso para llegar a una de las ambulancias. Incapaces de reaccionar, nadie la ayudó, a excepción de los paramédicos que corrían en su auxilio.

Vio entre la multitud los conocidos rostros de sus familiares, entre ellos, sus padres. Richard llegó antes que los paramédicos al lugar donde estaba su hermana, quien se había quedado parada, quizá al ver a sus padres, quizá por el sufrimiento que le causaba caminar. La tomó en brazos y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia las ambulancias. La recibieron y la acostaron en una camilla. Entonces July se sumergió en la inconsciencia.

...

Frente al escritorio unos papeles desperdigados saltaban a la vista. Con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia miraba el expediente que sujetaba en la pata. El nombre de una conocida suya se repetía en su mente, pensando en su muerte y en el beneficio que le aportaba.

Tomó un trago de whisky y contempló la imagen de la coneja del expediente. En sus años de trabajo sólo había conocido una oficial igual de testaruda que ella. No cabía duda, tenían que pertenecer a la misma familia. La mayoría de conejos que conocía eran amables y alegres, pero algo indecisos. Esas dos eran la excepción a la regla, por eso eran tan peligrosas.

Una ya no habitaba en su mismo mundo. La otra era la verdadera amenaza; pero viendo bien, si se podían voltear las cosas, iba a ser de mucha ayuda. Si sobrevivía al presente que le había enviado, habría pasado la prueba y en adelante le pondría pruebas cada vez más difíciles hasta culminar con su derrota. Estaba segura de que la derrotaría y ya nada se interpondría en su camino al éxito.

Ciertamente, el éxito ya había perdido mérito; había llegado a un alto punto en su carrera como política, opacando a grandes figuras históricas que habían servido a Zootopia. El poder y el control eran lo que verdaderamente le atraían hasta puntos insospechados. Si tan sólo pudiera librarse de Wilde...

Por eso mismo había hecho la inclusión de Hopps en el ZPD, para hacerla un motivo de debilidad para el viejo jefe; sabía que no resistiría a los recuerdos que evocaba.

Sí, se deshizo de Judith. Lo hizo porque ella estuvo a punto de desenmascararla públicamente, algo que no logró hacer, por supuesto. De nuevo la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando la noticia titular de los periódicos veinte años atrás.

Había dejado que se armara un alboroto con dos mapaches para probar qué tan dispuesta estaba Hopps a arriesgarse por resolver un caso. Los colocó de manera estratégica en ese callejón, donde uno de sus investigadores le había informado que se encontraría la coneja.

Como comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas, no dudó en ponerle el segundo obstáculo en el centro de la plaza. Y como esa, más sorpresas tenía planeadas.

Sin dudas, si la segunda oficial Hopps lograba sobrevivir, sería un auténtico milagro.

...

Richard esperó a que subieran a su hermana a la ambulancia, y tan pronto como arrancó rumbo al hospital él tomó su automóvil y le siguió.

En la recepción preguntó a cada enfermera que vio sobre el estado de salud de su hermana, sin embargo, ninguna le daba razón de ella y todas le repetían que guardara la calma. Pero él no podía hacer eso. No después de ver el terrible estado de su querida July. Su pata apenas podía distinguirse debajo de la gran cantidad de sangre que la cubría.

Decidió esperar y pocos minutos después su esposa se reunió con él en la sala de espera. Tomó su pata y le reconfortó diciéndole que las cosas iban a salir bien, que el personal del hospital se caracterizaba por el excelente servicio y la buena atención, que no debía tener miedo por la vida de su hermana.

También llegaron algunos otros hermanos, y como Richard, sólo aguardaron a que los veterinarios les llevaran noticias.

En la sala de urgencias fue ingresada la policía. Estaba tan malherida que los cirujanos al lavar la pata lastimada temieron que necesitara ser amputada. Las marcas que la mordida había dejado eran lo de menos, debían actuar rápido si querían salvar el miembro herido.

Tuvieron que reconstruir una parte de la pata. Había tenido suerte de que en el ataque no se le destrozara. Anteriormente habían sido reportadas algunas mordeduras de cocodrilo, pero todos los casos habían ocurrido en el Distrito Forestal. En Bunnyburrow no había ese tipo de animales. Y si la mordida de uno de ellos era fatal en la mayoría de los casos, en una coneja debió haber sido letal, tomando en cuenta que los únicos heridos hasta la fecha habían sido más grandes que ella.

Al terminar tan delicado procedimiento quirúrgico, suturaron la herida. A partir de ahora, iba a estar en cuidados intensivos hasta que se determinara que no había adquirido ninguna infección y que se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Por fin un médico veterinario se acercó a la familia Hopps para comunicar la noticia.

–¿Son ustedes familiares de la señorita Hopps?

–Así es –respondió Richard.

–He venido a informarles que se encuentra estable, sin embargo, debemos mantener un estricto control de su evolución. Por el momento no podrán pasar a verla, pues como ya les dije, hay que mantener un estricto control y sigue sedada.

Cuando el veterinario se retiró, la familia se puso a discutir sobre las palabras que habían escuchado de él. Decidieron que era mejor que se turnaran para quedarse en el hospital y cuidar de la paciente. Ese día el turno sería de Richard.


	7. Chapter 7

El cuarto era blanco, igual que las sábanas de la cama donde yacía July. Olía a limpio todo, pero detrás de la pulcritud, había un ambiente lúgubre y frío. El silencio por fin fue roto por una voz que le hablaba con dureza.

–¿En qué pensabas, Jules? Pudiste haber muerto.

–No exageres.

–Sabes que no exagero –le espetó Richard.

–Bueno, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que dejara a la pobre niña a su suerte?

–No estoy diciendo eso, lo que digo es que pudiste esperar a que...

–¿Llegara un policía de verdad? ¿Sabes cuántas veces he tenido que escuchar eso? Me he hartado de lo mismo, siempre lo mismo. No la he tenido nada fácil con ese cocodrilo y encima vienes a sermonearme. Sí, ya sé lo que me dirás: "eres mi hermanita y no quiero que te hagas daño". Daño me hace que no creas en mí, que nadie crea en mí. Cuando les dije a mamá y papá que quería ser policía lo tomaron como una broma y tú jamás lo aprobaste, ¿no? Yo tuve que dar todo mi esfuerzo por integrarme a la Academia, y cuando al fin creía que las cosas se estaban acomodando, tuvieron que asignarme a Zootopia. Creí que sería diferente, que podría lograrlo, pero una vez más me equivoqué. El jefe no piensa que pueda ser de utilidad. Y tú, mi hermano, no crees tampoco en mí.

Richard miró al suelo. Por supuesto que creía en su hermana, era la coneja más perseverante que había conocido, pero ese instinto de protección le había llevado a dudar de sus verdaderas capacidades.

–No quería decir eso. Lo siento, es sólo que... no quiero perderte. Eres mi familia, mi hermanita. Tienes que saber que haría lo que fuera por ti. Entiendo que tuve que hacerlo antes, pero a partir de ahora tienes mi apoyo incondicional. Sabes que en mí siempre encontrarás a alguien que te escuche. Perdóname, July. Pero cuando te vi sangrando, cuando vi esa gran herida... yo... –no pudo continuar. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos. Aunque rara vez llorara, no sentía embarazo al demostrar a su hermana todo lo que significaba para él.

July también lloró. Los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por un largo rato hasta que la enfermera llegó para hacerle una revisión a la paciente.

–¿Cómo está la pequeña? –preguntó July preocupada a la enfermera.

–Se recupera, pero descuida, sus heridas no son tan graves. Pronto la daremos de alta.

La enfermera abandonó el cuarto y le pidió a Richard que hiciera lo mismo para dejar descansar a la coneja. Él se despidió de su hermana revolviendo el pelaje de su cabeza y se marchó.

Cuando la habitación se encontró vacía, July pudo pensar con claridad los hechos acontecidos hasta ese momento de su vida. En su segundo día de regreso a su pueblo natal, ya había tenido ese encuentro peligroso, aunque no se arrepentía de haber ido a ayudar a la niña.

A pesar de que su motivo inicial para ingresar a la Fuerza había sido hacerse notar por sus padres, entendía que ser policía implicaba más que sólo obtener buenas notas. Significaba entregarse por completo a su trabajo para guardar el orden y tratar de hacer un mundo mejor.

Sonrió para sus adentros pensando en el maravilloso trabajo que tenía, aun si era en parquímetros, porque de alguna manera ayudaba a la ciudad. Tenía clara una idea en la mente y era que no se dejaría vencer por muchos obstáculos que se interpusieran en su camino.

Con dulces pensamientos, se durmió, pues estaba verdaderamente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, el ruido de las enfermeras la despertó. En la mesa que tenía al lado de la cama había un jarrón con preciosas flores lilas, sus favoritas. Al lado de las flores encontró dos cajas de chocolates y una nota encima de ellas donde se leía "Recupérate pronto. Te quiero. Richard". July se sintió agradecida con su hermano. La noche anterior sus palabras no habían sido las más alentadoras, pero no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo con uno de los únicos miembros de su familia que le apoyaban y a uno de los que más quería.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a tomarle la temperatura y le dijo que por el momento no podía comer chocolates, en cambio le ofreció un plato repleto de vegetales y un tazón con sopa de verduras que la paciente comió con apetito voraz. Al terminar, las enfermeras se llevaron sus platos y la dejaron descansar.

No importaba cuánto hubiera dormido, el cansancio se apoderaba de ella de nuevo. Y su pata dolía al moverla, por muy ligero que fuera el movimiento. Levantó las sábanas para descubrir la herida, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que estaba cubierta por un vendaje. Volvió a cubrirse y cerró los ojos para entregarse a un plácido sueño.

En el transcurso del día llegaron las visitas. La familia entera de su hermano había venido a desearle pronta recuperación. Los conejitos veían asombrados el interior de la habitación, pero Violet se encargó de que no juguetearan con el equipo médico, lo cual era un gran reto hasta para la más experimentada de las niñeras; los conejitos eran curiosos por naturaleza.

Más tarde, también fueron a verla su hermana Caroline y su esposo, junto con sus hermanos Robert, Charles, Silvia, Natalie, Marie, Edward, Kathleen y Hans. Sus restantes 244 hermanos, incluyendo Richard, estaban ansiosos por tenerla de vuelta y esperaban afuera del hospital para que les dieran noticias sobre el estado de salud de July. Ella se alegró de verdad de poder volver a ver a diez de sus hermanos, y muy pronto vería a los demás. La única pregunta que tenía era si sus padres también vendrían a visitarla, pero no se atrevió a formular su cuestionamiento.

Los familiares se quedaron largo rato con July, platicando amenamente hasta que la hora de la visita terminó. No se fueron sin antes darle un abrazo cada uno y le dejaron tantos regalos, que se desbordaban en la mesa.

Charles fue el encargado de quedarse esa noche en el hospital para cuidar de su hermana. Recibió la noticia de que July sería dada de alta en dos días. Tenía buena salud y la herida sanaba pronto, aunque si hubiese recibido otra mordida, habría perdido la extremidad.

Al cabo del plazo esperado, la paciente salió del hospital apoyada en el hombro de Caroline. No había querido usar la silla de ruedas, sin embargo, Robert le obligó a hacerlo en cuanto puso la pata fuera del nosocomio, algo que la coneja tuvo que aceptar por su propio bien y para evitar disputas.

Allí, afuera, descubrió una sorpresa, una visita que no esperaba.

Sus padres le saludaron y le dieron un abrazo que ella sintió demasiado seco. No le riñeron ni le felicitaron, simplemente la trataron como cualquier otro familiar lejano lo hubiera hecho. Eso le dolió bastante, había hecho muchas cosas por ellos, para que se sintieran orgullosos de decir que ella era su hija. Lo único que recibió fue una fría bienvenida y una postura rígida que no sabía interpretar, posiblemente decepción, o simplemente indiferencia.

Ya no quiso pensar más en ello y se concentró en la criaturita que le tendía una tarjeta hecha por ella misma. July miró los brillantes ojos de la conejita que había salvado. Pudo notar que su pata tenía mejor aspecto y que la niña podía andar sin necesidad de ayuda. Eso le tranquilizó, y la hubiera cargado de no ser porque estaba aún débil y su hermano la llevaba en silla de ruedas. Recibió la tarjeta y le dio un beso a la pequeña agradeciendo su apoyo. Junto a la niña se encontraba su madre, quien estaba en extremo agradecida con la policía por haber obrado de tal manera al rescatar a su hija. Le regaló una tarta de arándanos y un suéter muy calientito.

July fue conducida por Robert a la Gran Casa, como llamaban a la casa donde se habían criado. Los Hopps le dieron una cálida bienvenida a la oficial. Habían preparado toda clase de platillos y manjares. El lugar estaba adornado con cintas de colores, globos y un gran cartel con letras azules que rezaba "BIENVENIDA A CASA, JULY". Nuestra coneja no podía sentirse más contenta, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, volvía a estar en su hogar.

Los hijos de sus hermanos corrían de un lado a otro del jardín y gritaban emocionados al ver a tantos miembros de la familia reunidos. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa: diversión.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre juegos y risas para la gran familia. Al caer la tarde varios de los invitados comenzaron a desfilar hacia la salida, quedando en la casa los más cercanos a July.

–Lo que no puedo alcanzar a comprender es por qué una fiesta. Sólo salí del hospital, no es nada del otro mundo – le confió July a Marie.

–No es simplemente eso, Jules, es que temimos perderte. Hubieras visto cómo lucías, toda la sangre que manaba de la herida... fue terrible para nosotros. –Marie guardó silencio por algunos segundos –Y sentimos mucho no haberte ayudado antes, estábamos asustados. No nos portamos a la altura de la situación. En parte por eso quisimos compensarlo, aunque nada podrá hacerlo.

–No te preocupes, Marie, yo no pensé en eso en el momento. Ni siquiera ahora lo hago. Lo importante es que estamos todos juntos de nuevo y que sé que me apoyan. Y además, ¿qué tiene la sangre de malo? Todos parecen odiarla. Es normal tener sangre, es casi sinónimo de vida.

El tema de conversación cambió después de la pequeña plática un tanto incómoda. Hablaron de la familia, los negocios familiares y acontecimientos de su pasado.

Para la media noche, ya no quedaba nadie a excepción de July y la familia de Richard. Dejaron la Gran Casa y fueron a la suya propia.

Al llegar, todos, incluyendo los conejitos, cayeron agotados por el cansancio. Había sido un día especial que quedaría grabado por siempre en sus memorias. Richard ayudó a July a subir al cuarto de huéspedes. Todavía necesitaba silla de ruedas, pero hubiera sido muy difícil cargarla también, así que la oficial puso todo de su parte para impulsarse y subir cada escalón.

Ya en el cuarto, apoyada de las muletas, se dirigió al baño para cambiar sus vendajes. Antes las enfermeras la cambiaban, pero ahora tendría que apañárselas ella sola. Por suerte había aprendido cómo se hacía, era forzoso saber primeros auxilios. Al quitar las vendas sucias, notó por primera vez el estado de la herida. No supuraba ni se veía nada anormal, solamente los puntos que le habían puesto. Tendría que permanecer al menos una semana en cama sin mover la pata. Quería recuperarse lo antes posible para estar lista al volver a la ciudad.

Tardó un poco en dormir debido a que tenía mucho por asimilar. Ese era su quinto día de "vacaciones" y la verdad nada había salido como lo planeaba. Ella quería distraerse un poco del estrés que su trabajo provocaba, y lo que encontró era quizá igual de estresante. No podía creerse la mala fortuna de haberse ido a encontrar con la sorpresa de un cocodrilo. El pueblo era sumamente tranquilo, jamás se había reportado un incidente así. Pero en fin... ya tendría tiempo de aclarar el misterio, por lo pronto, se dejaría transportar a la Tierra de los Sueños.

Los rayos del sol alumbraron la habitación. Con una agradable sensación, dio un bostezo y estiró los brazos para terminar de despertarse completamente. La puerta se abrió y entró Violet con una bandeja en la que se veía un desayuno digno de la Realeza. July miró las delicias que su cuñada le ofrecía: sopa de col con rábanos, ensalada de lechuga con rebanadas de jitomate, jugo de arándanos y una generosa porción de la tarta que le obsequiaran el día anterior.

–¿Cómo sigues?– inquirió Violet.

–Mejor – contestó July antes de llevarse a la boca un gran trozo de tarta.

–Rick y yo hemos estado preocupados por tu salud. Por favor, haznos saber si necesitas algo.

–Descuida, todo ha ido de maravilla. No me puedo quejar, en serio han sido días que he disfrutado. Claro, disfrutaría aún más de no ser por esa horrorosa mordida, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Richie y tú han sido excelentes anfitriones y yo no podría estar más agradecida.

–Dado que todo está bien, me iré a continuar los quehaceres. Desearía poder quedarme a hacerte compañía, pero... ya ves cómo son los niños. Uno no se da abasto con las tareas domésticas, y por si fuera poco, a los niños les sobran las energías. Vendré a visitarte más tarde. Rick se ha ido a trabajar, aunque de seguro vendrá a revisar cómo sigue su hermanita consentida. –Violet se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Luego volteó y mirando a July a los ojos añadió –En verdad nos alegra que estés aquí. No sabes todo lo que significa para Rick... para la familia entera.

Sin agregar nada más, salió de la recámara.

July terminó una parte sus alimentos y colocó la bandeja en la mesa de noche. Luego, recapituló sus días allí y pensó en qué haría al regresar al ZPD. De seguro le preguntarían cómo se había lastimado, a lo que ella no sabría qué contestar.

Para distraer sus tribulados pensamientos, tomó el libro que encontró en el cajón y comenzó a leerlo.

Una frase en el prólogo llamó su atención. «Sólo el que ha conocido el extremo del infortunio puede sentir la felicidad suprema».

Ella suspiró pensando en el significado de aquellas palabras que extrañamente sentía que describían lo que le pasaba. Quizá no era el extremo del infortunio lo que ella conocía, pero sí supo que una parte de éste se había mostrado en su vida.

Continuó leyendo hasta muy avanzada la tarde, cuando el entumecimiento de sus piernas fue imposible de ignorar. Se puso en pie con ayuda de las muletas. Las cortinas estaban descorridas y del otro lado de la ventana, pudo distinguir todos los colores posibles en combinaciones diferentes, desde los pelajes de los animales que paseaban por el campo hasta la flora que adornaba el lugar.

Abrió la ventana para poder admirar mejor la belleza del paisaje. Se maravilló del espectáculo multicolor y supo que nunca, en todos los años que había vivido allí, había reparado en la hermosura del campo. Ahora tenía otra perspectiva de la vida citadina que le permitía comparar el curso de las cosas en la zona urbana y la rural.

El atardecer llegaba con sus tonos magenta y dorado, haciendo ver el cielo hermoso. Toda la amargura que se había instalado en su ser, se desprendió de ella al comprender que estaba viva y que se había perdido de miles de cosas al estar tan empecinada en lograr algo. Por supuesto que su esfuerzo había rendido frutos y ahora era una oficial titulada. Y recapituló su vida hasta ese momento, cayendo en cuenta del precioso tesoro que la juventud trae consigo.

En el horizonte, el astro rey se ocultaba tras una gran montaña y en lo alto, la luna se alzaba con estrellas a su alrededor.

La noche llegó y un viento suave entró a la recámara de la huésped. Cerró la ventana, pero dejó las cortinas tal como estaban. Se sentó al filo de la cama y cerró los ojos. La luz continuaba apagada y el canto de los grillos era el único sonido en el ambiente.

La puerta se abrió y July volteó hacia ella. Parado en el umbral, Richard se presentó.

–Hola –dijo él.

–Hola.

–¿Has pasado un buen día?

–Ha sido tranquilo. Y me ha servido para darme cuenta de muchas cosas que he pasado por alto.

–¿De qué te has dado cuenta?

–De que soy muy joven y que tengo todo un camino que recorrer. La vida no siempre es fácil, pero sé que puedo sobrevivir a las catástrofes.

–Me alegro de encontrar aquí a la conejita optimista que conozco. Esa es mi July.

Los hermanos se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, pero sabían lo que ambos pensaban. Richard se separó primero y fue a encender la luz.

–¿Ya comiste?

–En la mañana vino Violet a traerme el desayuno.

–¿Y no has comido desde entonces?

–No lo había pensado, de cualquier manera, no me ha dado hambre. Ese desayuno fue generoso y no me lo acabé a la primera.

–De todas formas debes alimentarte. No queremos que te descompenses, todavía estás convaleciente.

–Lo sé. Entonces, supongo que un poco de ensalada y tarta de arándanos no me vendría mal.

–La tarta... me temo que los niños han arrasado con ella. Creo que sólo podré traerte ensalada.

–Oh, bueno, pues ensalada será.

–De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida.

–Aquí te espero. No creo poder ir a ninguna parte.

Richard fue en busca de las viandas y la habitación volvió a quedar silenciosa.


	8. Chapter 8

–Ha llegado la hora de partir.

En la estación, una gran cantidad de conejos de todos los tamaños y colores, despedían a una July con ánimos renovados. La estancia en Bunnyburrow le había servido para despejar su mente, y a pesar del ataque del cocodrilo, se sentía contenta de volver a ver a su familia.

Los últimos días se quedó en la habitación que su hermano le había proporcionado, pero no fue desagradable. Se la pasó leyendo libro tras libro, devorando las páginas con ansia y descubriendo nuevos mundos que le eran completamente ajenos. Gracias a ese cocodrilo había descubierto su gusto por la lectura, y como ella decía, siempre algo bueno se aprende a partir de malas experiencias.

Abordó el tren no sin antes despedirse de sus hermanos más queridos. No es que no los quisiera a todos, pero habría sido imposible despedirse de cada uno en tan poco tiempo. Les dio las gracias a Richard y a Violet por haberla aceptado en su hogar y acarició cariñosamente las cabecitas de sus sobrinos.

En el trayecto, puso en su reproductor la canción de hacía bastantes años que se había vuelto un clásico: "Try everything". Y sin importar cuántos años pasaran desde el lanzamiento de ese disco, la canción no pasaba de moda. Ella prefería escuchar otro tipo de música, pero esa composición en especial, le daba aliento.

Su pata casi estaba curada del todo, aunque debía esperar un par de semanas más para que se recuperara completamente. Estaba segura de que muy pronto su salud sería restaurada. La asignarían al área de parquímetros y allí no había mucho qué hacer, por lo que su pata descansaría.

Al pensar en parquímetros, inmediatamente sus ideas se dirigieron hacia el jefe y su terrible humor. Quiso idear la manera de disculparse por su conducta y repasó varias veces el discurso que pronunciaría ante Wilde.

Ya al día siguiente se ocuparía de ello. Por ahora, sólo quería llegar a su apartamento a revisar que nada hiciese falta dentro.

Las muletas ya no eran necesarias, sólo ocupaba un bastón y su andar era menos dificultoso. Llegó a su hogar en la ciudad, y el aroma a humedad que se había impregnado en las paredes le resultó extrañamente acogedor. Buscó entre los cajones de un armario que sus posesiones estuvieran a salvo, sobre todo una foto que para ella tenía gran significado. En la imagen se apreciaba una pequeña coneja marrón tomada de las manos de dos conejos adultos, uno de pelaje del mismo color que ella y la otra de pelaje blanco. Contempló la fotografía sin pestañear hasta que sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían. Dejó la fotografía en su lugar y fue a la cocina.

En la alacena no quedaba nada más que un paquete de galletas de avena, por lo que decidió salir a comprar víveres, aunque sólo serían unos pocos, pues sus hermanos se encargaron de abastecerla con varios productos alimenticios. De ellos había recibido queso, lechuga, una bolsa repleta de arándanos y una botella de vino.

Los ruidos de la ciudad le daban la bienvenida.

Aspiró el aire cargado de olores distintos a los del campo. Los ruidos de Zootopia incluían automóviles, comercios, anuncios... ¡Era todo tan diferente a su hogar en Bunnyburrow! Decidió no regresar inmediatamente a su apartamento, quería seguir admirando esa gran ciudad, justo como lo había hecho cuando llegó por primera vez a la metrópoli.

Escuchó las voces de los transeúntes y el tránsito en las calles. Sus orejas se convirtieron en radares intentando captar los miles de estímulos auditivos y su naricilla se movía velozmente al tratar de percibir cada aroma. La sensación de bienestar se acrecentó al pensar en la nueva oportunidad de vivir. Esa mordida sirvió para mucho más que para volverse una asidua lectora; sobrevivir al ataque le hizo tomar conciencia de su propia existencia. Pensó que si debía regresar al ZPD en el área de parquímetros, esta vez lo haría tomando su papel en serio. Y si surgía algún caso en el que pudiera participar, estaría encantada de poder ofrecer sus servicios como oficial de policía.

...

En la oficina de la jefatura del ZPD, se encontraba un zorro inquieto. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía nada de uno de los miembros de su equipo de trabajo.

Hopps no se había reportado. Ni una señal de vida, y el jefe comenzaba a impacientarse por no saber nada de ella. Sabía el peligro que su oficial corría. La amenaza de Swinton no era una simple amenaza: cada vez que se sentía descubierta o en riesgo, se deshacía de quien se interpusiera en su camino.

Nick habría preferido que la coneja permaneciera en la ciudad para poder vigilar que nada malo le sucediera. Sin embargo, no podía culparla de desaparecer del lugar. Su actitud ante ella no fue la mejor, en realidad, se había portado hostil y malvado.

Pero así siempre fue él. Siempre a la defensiva, sin verdaderamente creer que alguien confiara en él. Sólo un animal, además de su madre, tuvo fe en Nick. Y al igual que su madre, ese animal ya estaba muerto.

...

July entró a las instalaciones que ansiaba ver. Saludó afectuosamente a Katherine y algunos otros oficiales se acercaron a recibirla. Ese día había despertado con energía y su pata no le dolía para nada, inclusive dejó el pequeño bastón en un rincón de su cuarto al sentir que las fuerzas acudían a ella.

Tan feliz se encontraba platicando con su amiga, que no notó que alguien se acercaba. Concentrada como estaba, no distinguió la llamada que le hizo el jefe Wilde ni la advertencia de Clawhauser de voltear. Sólo volvió la cabeza cuando era demasiado tarde y vio unos refulgentes ojos verdes mirándola con fijeza, como penetrando en lo más profundo de su mente.

Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y su estómago se revolvió. Era una combinación de vergüenza y miedo en su más puro estado y deseó salir corriendo de las instalaciones del ZPD, o mejor no haber entrado. Por más que hubiera ensayado sus disculpas ante el jefe, ningún sonido salía de su boca y fue el zorro quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

–Veo que está de vuelta, oficial Hopps.

–Eh... así es, aquí estoy yo.- contestó sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

–Esto le pertenece.–Nick alargó la mano con la placa reluciente de July. –No vuelva a defraudar nuestra confianza, recuerde, usted aceptó unirse a este equipo y por consiguiente debe respetar las normas y comprometerse con su trabajo.

–Sí, señor. No lo defraudaré –ella se irguió y adoptó una pose militar que le pareció divertida al zorro.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó cambiando de tema señalando un enorme recipiente que July cargaba.

–Son arándanos. ¿Gusta un poco?

–No lo sé, he probado muchos y ninguno me satisface.

–Es que nunca ha probado unos como estos, son cultivados por mi familia y puedo asegurarle que son los más exquisitos –dijo July sintiéndose relajada de pronto.

Acercó la mano al recipiente y tomó una de las frutas que ella le ofrecía. Pronto sus manos se movieron antes de siquiera pensarlo y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo rojo en el que envolvió una considerable cantidad de arándanos. No podía evitarlo, eran sus favoritos. Ese sabor y olor le hizo remontarse a una de las épocas más felices de su vida, cuando había colaborado con la policía en un caso denominado "Los Aulladores". Sonrió al comer otro de los arándanos y se retiró de escena con una inexplicable y repentina alegría que no pasó desapercibida para Clawhauser y para Hopps.

–¡No puede ser! ¡No lo había visto sonreír en meses! ¡Nunca lo había visto tan feliz! –exclamó Katherine, quien no salía de su asombro ante la actitud del jefe.

July también miraba atónita al cánido que se alejaba de ellas. No creyó que unas simples ericáceas tuvieran ese efecto en Wilde, pero tampoco negaba que era una agradable sorpresa. Y ya no sintió miedo en ese momento, sólo vio en él a un animal como cualquier otro, que podía disfrutar de cosas tan cotidianas como esa, igual que ella.

Nick no dejaba que su sonrisa se mostrara ante nadie. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo, sus emociones eran guardadas celosamente por él y no permitía que ningún animal pasara la línea y dejara al descubierto sus sentimientos. Pero algo tan insignificante a primera vista, había roto la barrera invisible que impedía gesticular una sonrisa. Además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la llegada de la coneja le había tranquilizado, otro motivo para celebrar; y mejor aún, había vuelto en una sola pieza, sin heridas aparentes.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos.

– _Pensé que sólo cultivaban zanahorias. Son deliciosos_ – _tomó otro de los arándanos y envolvió unos cuantos más en un pañuelo rojo_ – _Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan?_

– _Tú y yo rastrearemos a los aulladores. ¿Lo conoces?_ – _Judy levantó el celular para que él viera la fotografía de una comadreja en la pantalla._

– _Conozco a todo el mundo._

Volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Hopps llegara y él corriera a cerciorarse que estuviera bien. Sus orejas habían rápidamente reconocido las ondas de sonido provenientes de las cuerdas vocales de la coneja y no se esperó ni un segundo para ir a saludarla, claro está, a su manera.

Varios expedientes se apilaban y el zorro dirigió la vista a uno de ellos. Era un leopardo negro, un mafioso que la policía llevaba buscando durante mucho tiempo con exiguas posibilidades de atraparlo.

Resopló un poco molesto. Era casi una broma que cada que intentara capturarlo con un equipo tan bien entrenado de oficiales, escapara. En sus anteriores años, Nick había logrado resolver gran cantidad de casos con su inseparable pareja. Y también solo.

En fin, tendría que trazar un gran plan para que esta vez el caso quedara cerrado.


	9. Chapter 9

Arrastrando a un leopardo negro, entró al ZPD. Ya había cargado mamíferos tan pesados como ese y no resultó demasiado esfuerzo.

–¡El gato está en la bolsa! –exclamó July con sensación de superioridad, misma que desapareció cuando...

–¡Hopps! ¡A mi oficina!

Por dentro, July se moría de la vergüenza y la desesperación. Con la poca estoicidad que le quedaba, caminó en dirección a la oficina y entró. El jefe le indicó que se sentara y ella obedeció sin objetar.

–Así que, ¿todos los conejos son suicidas o sólo eres tú? –lanzó su pregunta retórica –Es la tercera vez. ¿Acaso no entiendes? No sé qué debería hacer contigo. Un día de estos terminarás matándote.

–Pero, jefe, tenía que atraparlo, no podía dejar que escapara y...

–¿Atraparlo? ¡Debiste dejar que escapara y esperar a que llegaran los refuerzos! Si hay un herido, ayuda. ¡Pero no intervengas si ellos llevan armas y tú lo único que cargas es una linda mirada y una máquina de multas!

–Con el debido respeto, señor, no vi a ningún oficial cerca y yo sólo...

–¡Hay cámaras! ¡Lo que suceda las cámaras lo captan! Y además ya teníamos notificado el incidente, los oficiales estaban por llegar. Actuaste irracionalmente, igual que siempre. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que te cuide a cada paso que das? Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo tan... estúpido, por no decir algo más. –Wilde se quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de retomar la palabra – Parquímetros un mes. Sal de mi oficina.

–Pero, jefe...

–Dos meses. Ahora sal de mi oficina. ¡Largo!

Nick observó cómo ella huía del lugar. Tomó una fotografía que estaba debajo de todos los papeles y archivos en el escritorio. Judy.

"Zanahorias, ojalá estuvieras aquí".

¿Pero qué necesidad había de que los conejos fueran tan imprudentes? ¿No podían mantenerse alejados del peligro aunque fuera un instante?

Se llevó las manos a la cara y negó con la cabeza. Torpe coneja no era un buen apodo, era una verdadera tonta. O muy valiente o muy tonta. Optó por lo segundo.

Una vez podía pasar. Dos, era soportable. Pero tres, era incomprensible. Primero los mapaches, luego el león de montaña, y ahora esto. Nada menos que el leopardo negro que semanas antes estaba investigando, pensando en una coartada perfecta para enviarlo a prisión.

Y aquí entraba Hopps. La muy necia había decidido que ella sola podía con el mundo. Eso definitivamente no era querer hacer un mundo mejor, era una petulante muestra de egoísmo y simulación de valentía. Cierto es que muchos otros oficiales arriesgaban sus vidas cada día. Posiblemente la juzgaba demasiado duro, sin embargo, temía por ella.

 _Nick lloraba desconsoladamente tomando la mano de su esposa. Abrazó su cuerpo inerte repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. No quería admitir que Judy no regresaría jamás, que los días los tendría que vivir sin ella, sin sus bromas, sin los buenos ratos que solían compartir._

 _Ahora estaba lejos de él y no la podía traer de vuelta. No soltaba el pequeño cuerpo, tan frágil, tan ligero y tan frío. Ya nada más importaba, solamente la promesa que le había hecho._

Guardó la fotografía en una gaveta, intentando no recrear esas memorias.

...

La oficial estaba en el área de parquímetros, repartiendo multas, como debía ser. Casi no podía creer que un animal pequeño -aunque más grande que ella- le infundiera tanto miedo. La desalentaba creer que no era lo suficientemente buena como para que se le confiase otra labor de mayor importancia.

Aun con el regaño, decidió hacer las cosas lo mejor que pudo. De todas formas, ya lo había pensado así desde su regreso del campo, por ello no se quejó más de su suerte y se dispuso a trabajar.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando se topó con un animal que le parecía conocido. Se trataba de alguien de menor estatura que ella, de pelaje dorado y ojos oscuros, sentado dentro de una camioneta roja. Sus grandes orejas sobresalían en ese pequeño cuerpo y a su lado había un tanque de oxígeno.

Las puertas traseras abiertas eran como una invitación para que July fuera a darle saludos al fennec. Un tiempo había pasado desde que se cruzaron por primera vez, pero lo reconoció, era inconfundible.

–Buenas tardes, señor Finnick.

–Hola coneja, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

–Por favor, señor, llámeme por mi nombre. Soy July.

–Sí, lo recuerdo. Entonces, dime, ¿qué hace una oficial de policía por estos rumbos?

–Sólo pasaba por aquí y lo vi. Creí que sería descortés de mi parte no saludar a un conocido, sobre todo en esta ciudad donde cada día veo nuevos animales y no tengo tiempo de crear lazos con ninguno.

–Bueno, pues aquí estoy, me has saludado.

–Dígame, ¿cómo le va?

–Podríamos decir que no he muerto. Como podrás ver, llevo este pesado tanque que debo cargar a donde vaya, aunque en verdad casi no salgo de esta camioneta. ¿Cómo estás tú?

–Pasando por una difícil situación –enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. Él era un animal que apenas conocía y ella no quería demostrar malos modales.

–Con que una situación difícil, ¿eh? Creo que en tu oficio suele suceder. ¿Se te ha escapado algún criminal?

July le mostró su chaleco de reparte multas y eso habría bastado para responder, aunque también lo hizo con palabras.

–No creo que... mi oficio sea tan difícil. Es sólo repartir multas– sus ojos lanzaron una mirada lastimera y el zorro del desierto se dio cuenta.

–Pues para mí pareces policía.

–Lo soy, sólo que...es algo difícil de contar.

–Soy todo oídos –contestó moviendo las enormes orejas, lo que logró arrancar una sonrisa a July.

–Verá, todo comenzó cuando quise ser policía. Yo estaba segura de elegir tal oficio porque veía que quienes se dedicaban a eso eran impresionantes y hacían todo tan bien que no había crímenes; también me interesó ese mundo lleno de intriga y suspenso. Me encantaba desde que era niña.

»Pero la verdadera razón por la cual quise adentrarme en ese ámbito era que... quería que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos de mí, o que al menos me notaran. Tuve la desgracia o fortuna de ser de las últimas en nacer. Con tantos hijos se hace imposible no tener favoritos y yo no era una de las destacadas. Algunos de mis hermanos no han hablado con mis padres desde hace años. Y hablando por mí, no he tenido una plática con ellos hace meses. La última vez que los vi, sólo recibí un saludo. Así que esas son mis razones. Debe pensar que soy patética.

–He escuchado peores historias.

–Bueno, otro motivo es que quería ser "la coneja policía".

–Eso me recuerda a alguien, la primer coneja policía. ¿Has escuchado hablar de ella?

–Sólo un poco, nada que me de datos suficientes. Ella fue una especie de celebridad, pero en mi pueblo casi nadie la menciona. Aunque claro que estaba asombrada la primera vez que la oí nombrar.

–Algún día lo sabrás –dijo en un susurro apenas audible que la coneja dejó escapar. –Alto. ¿No deberías estar en labor ahora mismo?

–Sí, pero he acabado con la cuota que se me solicitaba hoy. Además mis oídos son lo suficientemente finos como para detectar cualquier sonido de esas máquinas, y no es por presumir. –por un pequeño rato guardó silencio – ¿Sabe? Yo quiero sentirme como alguien de provecho, una verdadera policía, aunque por más que intente no le importa a nadie. Creo que debería hacer caso de las palabras de mi superior: cerrar los ojos y pretender ser lo que no puedo ser.

–Bien, "coneja maravilla", ¿quieres un poco? –preguntó ofreciéndole una botella de cerveza.

–No, gracias. No tomo.

–No es alcohólica. El médico me lo prohibió y tengo ésta para fingir que aún puedo saborear la cerveza. Supongo que ambos tenemos eso en común.

–¿Que no tomamos alcohol?

–Que vemos la vida como la queremos ver, sin embargo, nos abstenemos a la realidad. Ambos llevamos trajes que no nos dejan tener lo verdadero.

–Lamentablemente no puedo decir que sus palabras sean mentira. Sobre todo cuando me doy cuenta de que mi futuro no pinta muy bien. Las cosas no me han ido como suponía que lo harían.

»Pero creo que hay que tratar en vez de darse por vencidos. Puede que mi sueño haya sido volverme policía por agradar a mi padres, no obstante, me he dado cuenta que ser policía es mucho más que perseguir criminales; debo luchar por hacer la ciudad más segura. Todo empieza con pequeños cambios. Por eso hay que cambiar nuestra mentalidad y no limitarnos. Nosotros somos nuestras propias limitaciones, los obstáculos están en la mente.

–Te escuchas inspirada; palabras no te faltan. ¿No pensaste acaso en dedicarte a la política?

–Lo pensé, pero no es lo mío. Claro, podría haber sido, pero elegí algo diferente, aunque al final todo se unifica. Por ejemplo, sin filosofía, ninguna ciencia existiría; asimismo, se apoya de las matemáticas. Igualmente, la sociología es útil, porque queramos o no, el medio influye en cada individuo. Y nosotros, los policías, intentamos que el caos no se esparza, de otro modo la sociedad viciada no avanzaría.

–Veo que estas muy orgullosa de pertenecer a los uniformados.

–Lo estoy, pero mientras use este chaleco encima del uniforme no haré nada de provecho. Si el jefe confiara más en mí y me diera un caso a resolver...

–Lo hará. Nadie puede pasar por alto tus aptitudes.

–Voy a esforzarme más para que se de cuenta de mis progresos.

–Me alegra escucharlo. Lo digo en serio. Te conozco hace solamente unas semanas y siento como si nuestro encuentro hubiera sido hace mucho. Ya verás que todo lo que haces se te recompensará. Por lo pronto, me has hecho compañía y eso hace mi día más ameno. Todos los días paso solo las horas, esperando a que la noche llegue, sólo para despertar en la mañana sintiéndome igual. Gracias.

–No tiene nada que agradecer, lo hago con gusto. Usted es uno de los pocos animales que conozco que me han tratado gentilmente.

En ese momento una máquina de multas sonó en la avenida y July levantó sus orejas localizando la procedencia.

–Creo que debemos despedirnos.

–Así es. Lo veo luego, señor.

–Sólo dime Finn.

–Hasta luego, Finn.


	10. Chapter 10

Swinton planeaba su próximo movimiento. Actuaría con cautela, igual que hizo las demás veces. Esa oficial coneja podía darle mucha información sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Sólo observar lo que hacía, era suficiente como para saber lo que intentaría. Su punto débil era querer sentirse útil, algo que la alcaldesa había descubierto en las ocasiones anteriores, al enviarle "obsequios", mismos que la oficial había aprovechado. Y Swinton también aprovechó para verla actuar a detalle, con los informes que sus detectives le daban. Supo que era audaz, decidida, ingeniosa, valiente y arrojada; desprevenida, confiada, inocente e imprudente. Todo aquello le daba altas posibilidades de triunfar a la porcina.

Al mismo tiempo, sabía que la pequeña Hopps era la debilidad de alguien más, alguien que obstaculizaba su camino. Y ese animal ya tenía en mente los procederes de Swinton.

Para evitar problemas, haría algo que valdría lo doble. Primero, se desharía de la coneja; y segundo, vería caer a Wilde moralmente. Él no podría soportar una pérdida tan importante, más aún si la historia se repetía dos décadas después. Ese sería su fin.

Así que dispuso varias medidas para asegurarse de que el plan marchara a la perfección.

...

Aquello no estaba dando resultados.

Policías aguardando a la entrada del edificio, en cada puerta. El jefe les daba indicaciones para que ningún movimiento en falso acabara con una tarea tan delicada. Cualquier error acarrearía problemas graves, demasiado graves.

Escondida entre algunos escombros y cubierta de polvo, July esperaba su fin. Había vivido situaciones extremas, pero ésta superaba todas. La oficial había sido tomada como rehén. Lo que ahora menos le preocupaba era haber fallado en el intento de capturar a la organización delictiva, todo cuanto deseaba era sobrevivir. ¡Quién lo habría creído! Su supervivencia se imponía a cualquier pensamiento. Su único consuelo era que los civiles, antes en peligro, y sus demás compañeros estaban a salvo.

Abrazó sus piernas y hundió la cara en ellas. Seguir peleando por vivir no tenía mucho caso, todo perdía su valor frente a sus ojos. No había sido lastimada más que por los pedazos de construcción que empezaban a caer sobre ella; en unos minutos todo estallaría. Ellos se lo habían advertido.

Él se lo había advertido.

Pero ella no escuchó advertencia, sólo quería probarse a sí misma, saber qué tan lejos podía llegar. Nunca tuvo complejo de inferioridad, pero tenía en cuenta que cada mamífero que había conocido, o al menos la mayor parte de ellos, la había menospreciado.

En su cerebro estaban esos mensajes de desaliento grabados. "No lo lograrás", "Sólo eres una conejita inútil", "¿Una coneja policía? Ni lo sueñes", "Despierta, la realidad es que jamás vencerás los prejuicios hacia tu especie".

Y a pesar de todas las dificultades, ella había logrado algo. Contra todo pronóstico se había convertido en la segunda coneja policía.

Entre tantos comentarios negativos, un mamífero la había escuchado. Alguien de quien ella jamás creyó recibir apoyo, no se sentía acreedora a tal privilegio.

Con el rostro amable y palabras reconfortantes, la alcaldesa se había acercado a July, simulando escucharla. Ella aparentó estar inconforme con lo que le sucedía a la coneja, infundiendo ánimos y predisponiendo psicológicamente a Hopps para que se lanzara a acabar con los criminales. Y tal cual lo planeó, funcionó. Horas después, con algunas pistas que Swinton le dio, July se infiltró en un edificio, dando con algunos de los animales más buscados de Zootopia.

Y su acierto fue su más grande equivocación. Las condiciones en las que estaba, ella misma las había ocasionado al no escuchar aviso. Ya nada quedaba por hacer, todo lo que quedaba era esperar a que el edificio entero colapsara con ella dentro.

Las sirenas de las patrullas la alertaron. Intentó quitarse las sogas que ataban sus patas y moverse hacia donde distinguía la luz de los vehículos, pero no daba resultado, los amarres estaban demasiado tensos. De su garganta no salía sonido alguno, tal vez era que el miedo no le dejaba actuar.

El jefe Wilde no esperó más y corrió entre los escombros en cuanto escuchó cómo el agrietado edificio empezaba a caer. Razonó que era casi seguro que se hubieran instalado bombas para impedir que llegaran a rescatar a la oficial. Eso era obra de la alcaldesa, estaba seguro. Por lo pronto, no tenía nada en mente más que llegar con Hopps y verla a salvo.

Subió las escaleras y buscó en todos los lugares posibles. No podía dar con ella, era muy probable que la hubiesen llevado al lugar más alejado, en el piso más alto, así que lo único que hizo fue seguir subiendo hasta llegar a donde se proponía.

Fue allí donde avistó la figura de la coneja. Estaba pegada a la pared, meciéndose. Parecía no escucharlo, y continuó en ese estado de shock aún cuando la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a pararse. La cubrió con su cuerpo para que los pedazos de techo no le cayeran encima. En un momento tuvo que cargarla porque ella no reaccionaba y el peligro los rodeaba. Por suerte conservaba su agilidad y fuerza para poder maniobrar correctamente. Tampoco bomba alguna estalló, era solamente un vieja construcción en ruinas.

Tan luego salieron, los demás oficiales los recibieron con alivio. A July la atendieron y comprobaron su estado de salud. Horas después, ella estaba recuperada y recordaba vagamente lo sucedido después de llegar al inmueble. Lo que no olvidó fue entregar a su jefe la preciada información que había encontrado al resolver el caso.

Entre otras cosas, descubrió que quien se había mostrado accesible con ella, resultó ser una criminal. Le impactó darse cuenta de ello, pero no le dio mayor relevancia. Aunque fue un suplicio estar cautiva, afrontó las circunstancias de manera que pudo librarse de la muerte, eso era más que suficiente. Además, su reputación como policía incrementó de manera favorable, pues había ayudado a capturar a los delincuentes.

–Gracias a ti lo logramos, Hopps –le felicitó uno de sus compañeros.

–Bien hecho, oficial –comentó otro.

...

"No puedo más. No otro día de esto".

El despertador sonó indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba. Como siempre, se dirigió a su trabajo. En el camino compró su acostumbrado café y saludó a los oficiales que iban llegando.

Tomó un sorbo del vaso y como cada mañana, realizó su parsimoniosa rutina.

–¿Listo para hacer un mundo mejor? –Hizo el ademán de chocar el puño contra el de alguien más, pero estaba completamente solo en su oficina. –¡Por supuesto, Nick! ¡Estás haciendo una gran diferencia! Si trabajas duro hoy, para esta hora en la madrugada los depredadores y las presas se tomarán de las manos y cantarán Kumbaya juntos –suspiró –Sí, claro. Zorro tonto. –otro suspiro –Pero conozco a alguien que estaría muy molesta si no lo intento al menos. Así que supongo que debería intentarlo otro día, ¿no es así, Pelu...?

El teléfono impidió que terminara la frase. Oprimió el botón y pudo escuchar a Clawhauser.

–Jefe, tenemos un problema.

–Clawhauser, estoy en medio de mi rutina matutina. ¿No puede esperar?

–Lo siento, jefe, pero en serio es urgente.

–Estoy en camino –dijo resignado.

Dentro de las instalaciones del ZPD una conferencia de prensa era llevada a cabo. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar en cuanto el jefe apareció ante los numerosos reporteros que cubrían la nota. Y afuera, una manifestación de animales furiosos gritaban al zorro todo tipo de insultos.

La pancarta con la inscripción "Nunca más" le llamó la atención. ¿Acaso estaban juzgando su labor? ¿Creían que ver caer a su compañera había sido fácil para él? Nadie lo había resentido tanto como Nick. Ninguno de esos animales sintió el dolor por la pérdida de un ser amado. Esos insultos no eran nada en comparación de lo que él mismo se dijo al saber que no la volvería a ver.

El causante de todo el alboroto era una noticia en primera plana, donde figuraba la imagen de la oficial más temeraria de su equipo.

Dieron con el paradero de los criminales, pero no eran exactamente a ellos a quienes buscaba el ZPD. Los responsables de la misión tuvieron que notificar al jefe que la vida de uno de los oficiales se encontraba comprometida, así que se dirigieron al edificio. La operación de rescate tomó más tiempo de lo previsto y dio oportunidad de escapar a los líderes de asociación criminal. Terrible error. Y sólo por mantener a salvo a un individuo.

–¡Mira lo que nos ha costado tu "heroica aportación"! Además de arruinar una operación de alto riesgo, ahora se pone en tela de juicio la credibilidad del ZPD. ¿Y qué debo hacer? ¡Dar la cara por ti! Ir a calmar a los medios, o más bien, ¡justificarme ante todos porque una coneja quiere ser protagonista de cada caso que se de en la ciudad!

–Jefe, yo... lo sien...

–No necesitas disculparte. Lo mejor sería que te tomaras unos días libres –ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y ya iba a protestar, pero él continuó. –Sin embargo, no te irás de aquí. Me enteré de lo que pasó la última vez que fuiste a tu pueblo. Por muy poca cordura que demuestres, perteneces al cuerpo policíaco y no arriesgaré a ninguno de mis oficiales. Ahora, retírate. No puedo ni quiero seguirte viendo. Mejor desaparece por este día. Y no acepto que me contradigas.

July se perdió de su vista y de nuevo leyó la noticia. Otras medidas serían necesarias para solucionar el problema.


	11. Chapter 11

Nicholas hizo una visita a la alcaldía. No lo tenía previsto, pero era urgente ver a Swinton para discutir un tema de vital importancia.

–Señor, no puede entrar sin una cita. ¡Señor! –rogó la recepcionista.

Nick entró a la oficina de la alcaldesa más molesto que nunca.

–Lo siento, señora Swinton, pero no quería escuchar y no le pude detener... –se lamentó la angustiada ratona.

–No se preocupe, señorita Muston. Por favor, déjenos solos –dijo la alcaldesa. –Jefe Wilde, ¿a qué debo esta visita?

–Sabes bien por qué estoy aquí.

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Nuestra ambiciosa coneja! Su tía sólo pudo desatar una guerra en toda la ciudad. Pero ésta, se está volviendo global. Trabaja muy duro para superar a su predecesora, debes estar orgulloso.

–¡Ya cállate de una vez y deja de fingir! Sé que tú la pusiste en esto. No pudo ser tan difícil. Una pista aquí, otra allá, el resto lo hizo sola. Así que ella se "tropieza" con una organización criminal y otra vez se pone en peligro mortal. Esto hace forzosa la intervención del ZPD. Nos apresuramos, meses de trabajo como encubiertos, arrestamos a un puñado de criminales sin importancia mientras los cabecillas escapan así de fácil. Igual que cierta porcina que conozco.

–¿Por qué lo dices, Wilde? Yo no sé porqué eres tan reticente conmigo.

–¡Y todavía lo preguntas! ¡Qué descaro! Ya puedes darte una palmada en el tocino, Swinton. Pero hubo algo en lo que no acertaste esta vez.

–¿En qué?

–No conseguiste matar a Hopps. Subestimar a los conejos es un error muy fácil de cometer.

–¿Y? ¿Eso es todo lo que tenías que decirme? –fijó la mirada en unas hojas que Nick le dio.

–Mientras estaba ocupada manteniéndose con vida, Hopps logró desenterrar todo tipo de cosas. Como esos registros, transacciones bancarias, fotografías. ¡Y adivina qué! Todo conectado con un cerdo lavador de dinero y un traficante de pieles. ¿Te suena conocido?

La alcaldesa alzó la vista con temor grabado en su rostro.

–Puedes quedarte con esos papeles si quieres –señaló los documentos que Swinton sostenía –tengo más en la estación.

–Esto no prueba nada. El alcalde tiene reuniones y negocios con oficiales extranjeros. Es parte del trabajo. No hay suficiente para condenar a nadie, lo sabes. ¿Quieres un trago?

–Por favor –respondió alargando la pata hacia el vaso que la alcaldesa le tendía –Puede que tengas razón, pero no necesito una condena para acabar con tu carrera política. Si la gente no lo aprueba, te lo harán saber.

–¡¿Crees que puedes usar al pueblo contra mí?! –ya no contenía su enojo y sus palabras se volvieron gritos.

–Las elecciones se llevarán a cabo muy pronto y he visto a mejores alcaldes hundirse por menos. ¿Recuerdas a Ketchikan y su equipo de buceo? ¡Arruinado! ¡Y él ni siquiera era un criminal!

–No has perdido tu sentido del humor, viejo zorro astuto. ¡La voz del pueblo! Yo poseo la prensa y los medios. Así que yo controlo la opinión pública. La última vez que revisé, eras el zorro más odiado de la ciudad. Debido a la reputación de tu especie, debo decir que te ganaste el mérito.

»Si hay alguien dentro de esta oficina que podría ser sacrificado por la opinión popular, no soy yo. Sólo una equivocación tuya... no, no necesitas equivocarte. Sigue haciendo tu trabajo y te odiarán por ello.

»No importa qué tan fieles sean los policías hacia ti, eventualmente una herida perforará tu espalda y yo estaré justo ahí para... –masticó –¡comerte como a un insecto!

»Pero sabes que todo podría evitarse. ¿Para qué pierdes los años que te quedan de vida sirviendo a una ciudad que no lo valora? Y sobre todo cuando por muchos motivos deberías odiarla. Si firmas esto, tendrás un cómodo retiro en un tranquilo lugar del Distrito Nocturno, y también todo el alcohol que desees.

–¿Piensas que todos somos unos alcohólicos como tú?

La alcaldesa le extendió una hoja sin tomar en cuenta su comentario. Era la renuncia del jefe del ZPD. Sólo bastaba firmarla y todo quedaría por escrito.

Él se acercó y se inclinó sobre la hoja con el bolígrafo-zanahoria en la pata.

–Cualquier rencor que tengas contra mí, mantenlo entre nosotros. No quiero verla convertida en una pieza de tu juego. Si algo le sucede, juro que caerás. Incluso si yo tengo que caer contigo.

"Aléjate de Hopps" eran las letras que Wilde plasmó en lugar de su firma.

–Bien, pero le das muy poco crédito. Ella no es una simple pieza. Es un arma. ¡Una pistola cargada apuntándote directamente al corazón! ¡Oh, si supieras! Fue muy divertido crear los encabezados. "CONEJA POLICÍA ASESINADA: JEFE ZORRO CAUSA LA MUERTE DE OTRO CONEJO EN EL ZPD". Tenías razón, la subestimé. Simplemente se rehusaba a morir. Supongo que ese rasgo pasa por generaciones, ¿no? –ella lo miró con burla en las pupilas –¡No me digas! ¿Eso tocó una fibra sensible? Han pasado años... ¿cuántos? Si no mal recuerdo, veinte. Das pena. Cualquier animal emocionalmente sano lo hubiera ya superado. En fin, no me acercaré a tu nuevo juguete. Tienes mi palabra.

–Sí, tengo tu palabra. Gracias.

–Tan difícil fue tratar de asesinarla como cuando otra de su misma familia se me escapó. Sin embargo, no duró mucho.

Al descubrirse ella misma, tuvo la certeza de que el animal que tenía enfrente se volvería loco y discretamente llamó a seguridad.

Lo de Judy había sido una trampa. No hacía falta nada más que ver la sonrisa demente de la alcaldesa al revivir lo que tanto le había costado a él asimilar. Sus palabras eran de satisfacción. No pudo contener el insulto que acudió a su boca y avanzó unos pasos para quedar frente a la porcina. Varios miembros del personal de seguridad se apostaron en la puerta en ese preciso momento.

Quiso golpearla o matarla, pero ya no tenía caso. Lo que hiciera no devolvería a Judy a la vida, sólo se torturaba él mismo. Salió de la oficina de la alcaldesa y no volvió la vista.

 _Judy salió del auto en cuanto se escuchó el balazo. Era cerca del cementerio y no esperó a que se le dieran instrucciones o siquiera a que su pareja fuera con ella. Simplemente corrió al lugar, tratando de esconderse detrás de las lápidas para que el criminal no la viera._

 _Él no tardó demasiado en ir tras de Judy. La buscaba con la mirada, pero no había rastro de la coneja gris por ningún lado. Desesperado, pensó en gritar su nombre, rechazando la idea prontamente. Si los descubrían podría ser fatal. Sus vidas estaban pendiendo de un hilo y lo sabían._

 _Ella se encontró de frente al sujeto con el arma en la mano. En esa ocasión no llevaba demasiados dardos tranquilizantes. Trató de serenarse y habló al criminal._

 _–Deje el arma en el suelo._

 _El animal la miró con suspicacia._

 _–Vienes sola._

 _Ella no respondió, solamente repitió "deje el arma en el suelo". El sujeto era una hiena, su rostro no se dejaba ver por la penumbra, sin embargo se distinguía bien su figura recortada contra la luz de los faroles._

 _Judy hizo el primer movimiento y disparó. Grave fue su error, y se dio cuenta de ello cuando escuchó otro balazo procedente del arma que tenía enfrente. Gimió de dolor, porque a diferencia de ella, la hiena había acertado en el brazo de Judy. Ella no se dejó vencer por el dolor y la sangre que comenzaba a salir a borbotones. Sus tejidos se habían desgarrado, pero luego se ocuparía de ello. Lo primordial era dejar inconsciente a la hiena._

 _El compañero de la coneja se sobresaltó al oír el estruendo que la bala había causado. Corrió hacia donde escuchó el ruido y encontró una desagradable escena. Judy sangraba del brazo izquierdo, pero seguía apuntando su pistola al sujeto y él a su vez apuntaba el cañón hacia Judy. Otro disparo, esta vez la hiena no logró dar en el blanco elegido y Judy aprovechó una distracción para disparar su dardo. La hiena cayó casi al instante y ella no perdió tiempo para esposarlo. Su compañero la ayudó, pues ya se le estaba haciendo más difícil maniobrar._

 _–Judy, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? Pudiste haber muerto –dijo Nick irritado._

 _–Es mi deber –fue la respuesta de la oficial._

 _Él vendó su brazo con la corbata y la abrazó._

 _–Estuve a punto de perderte. No vuelvas a hacer eso._

 _Ella se sintió culpable y también lo abrazó con el brazo sano. No obstante, su pequeño momento de relajación no duró mucho. Detrás de ellos otro atronador disparo surcó el aire. En su trayectoria casi dio en la espalda del zorro. A tiempo lograron quitarse del peligro._

 _Judy se levantó con una nueva descarga de adrenalina y actuó rápidamente. Disparo tras disparo acertó en las extremidades de los tres sujetos que aparecieron._

...

Llegó airada con el jefe, harta ya de servir en parquímetros. Había demostrado todo su valor al ayudarles a los demás oficiales a atrapar criminales de la asociación delictiva.

Antes de hablar, tomó un profundo respiro y se dio coraje para afrontar al zorro. Él le daba la espalda, aparentemente ignorante de que se encontraba a unos pasos de ella en la misma habitación.

–Señor, estoy cansada de que la única tarea que se me asigne sea parquímetros. Le solicito que me de un caso de verdad, algo de relevancia. Fui capaz de derrotar a un cocodrilo yo sola. Se lo pido. No; le exijo que me de un caso –el incesante movimiento de su nariz evidenciaba su impaciencia.

Nick al principio había sido tomado por sorpresa, pero desde sus años de juventud fue un gran maestro de la actuación. Esperó un rato por si ella tenía algo que agregar. Esa fascinación suya por el peligro haría que la coneja tuviera un desenlace fatal, lo sabía por experiencia. Tal vez si lograba lastimarla, ella no volviera a caer ante la tentación de resolver casos.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Usted... desperdicia mi talento. Cada día que me tengo que colocar ese traje de... payaso, los crímenes siguen sin resolverse. Zootopia necesita mi acción. Puedo ser un miembro importante en el ZPD, pero sólo lo demostraré si usted me da la oportunidad. Aunque yo... ¡no necesito demostrarle nada! ¡Sé de lo que soy capaz! Me gradué de la Academia con notas sobresalientes y fui asignada aquí, al Distrito 1, porque soy la mejor.

–No. –July se vio reflejada en las gafas que el zorro llevaba –La alcaldía te asignó aquí para manipularme.

–¿Qué? Eso no es...

–¿Cierto? Claro que lo es. Pero este mandato de vigilancia indiscreta no será un problema por más tiempo. La pregunta es, ¿qué significa esto para ti?

–Para mí...

–Parece significar que tu destino se vuelve mero capricho del jefe de la policía. ¿Crees que él te dejará quedarte si cuestionas su habilidad para decidir qué es mejor para su ciudad?

»Dime si esta historia te resulta familiar: La hija número doscientos y tantos de una familia de granjeros consigue un trabajo de ensueño en el distrito más prestigioso de Zootopia. Aquí ella podrá destacar de la multitud, ¡así tal vez mamá y papá noten su existencia!

»Y todo para darse cuenta que... ¡oopsy! Sigue siendo una de cientos, y sus padres no la extrañarían ni aunque pudieran recordar su nombre.

–No...

–¿Y ese trabajo del que se ha sentido tan orgullosa? ¡Doble oopsy! ¡Ella en realidad no ha ganado en lo absoluto! Es sólo un objeto que ha sido usado por un cerdo corrupto en la alcaldía para apuñalar a otro despreciable animal en la policía.

»Y oopsy número tres, linda, su gran oportunidad de probar su valía resulta ser una trampa de la cual tiene suerte de sobrevivir. Pero gracias a su inocente interferencia, les permite a los criminales realizar sus maldades durante los años siguientes.

»Pronto teme por su trabajo, esperando la misericordia de su desalmado superior. Y con todas las pretenciones de lado, quedan expuestos como lo que realmente son. Viejo zorro malvado, inútil coneja.

–Yo no soy inútil –su voz se quebraba.

–Quizá no... pero eres una decepción.

El mundo se vino abajo para ella apenas Wilde pronunció lo anterior.

–¿Por qué te convertiste en policía, Hopps? ¿Fue para servir y proteger a los demás? ¿Para levantarte en la madrugada, determinada a volver este mundo un lugar mejor durante el día? ¿O fue para destacar? Lo hiciste por eso, ya fuera para convertirte en la favorita de tus padres o para ser la oveja negra en la familia. Supongo que no importa en tanto te haga 'la Hopps' de la que todos hablan. La que ellos recuerdan.

»A todo lo que sirves es a tu propio ego. No necesitamos en el ZPD policías que no tengan la causa por encima del renombre.

»Así que si quieres ser recordada por algo y ser útil, continúa en tu área, es decir, parquímetros. Tu cuota aumentó. Doscientas dos multas antes del mediodía. Será mejor que empieces ya, el tiempo corre.

La coneja se quedó congelada en el mismo sitio, sin atreverse a respirar.

Nick no añadió nada. Se fue directamente a su oficina y escuchó la voz de Judy en su cabeza que le reprochaba su comportamiento.


	12. Chapter 12

July entró por la puerta de su apartamento sintiéndose totalmente miserable. ¿Qué había sido de aquella joven coneja dispuesta a hacerse de un lugar en la Fuerza? Todo cuanto había deseado, el tiempo y esfuerzo que había invertido no servían de nada. Si no era buena en lo que creía que podría destacar, ¿qué le quedaba?

En la cama, abrazada a la almohada, dio rienda suelta al más amargo de los llantos. Nadie le brindó consuelo, estaba sola; nadie le ayudaría a sobrellevar el dolor que la embargaba. No podía escapar del suplicio, porque todo cuanto hacía reforzaba su dolor. Si hasta respirar le dolía, pues le recordaba que estaba viva y que había fallado atrozmente al decidir unirse a la Fuerza.

Desde muy niña quiso ser policía. Un día lo decidió finalmente y logró obtener su placa. Pero todo era en vano, ella jamás sería otra cosa que una simple coneja. Sus sueños se derrumbaron al escuchar lo que el jefe le había dicho, y no quería aceptar que en algunas cosas tenía razón.

El llanto fue menguando y pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban hinchados y cansados. Se levantó de la cama y fue directamente a la nevera a sacar un enorme vaso con helado. Pensaba dividirlo en porciones, pero la ocasión ameritaba un aumento de dopamina para que no terminara en el suicidio. Las primeras cucharadas fueron un bálsamo para su herido amor propio, y las que siguieron, le hicieron recordar su niñez. Entonces, con la nostalgia, su llanto volvió y no tuvo más fuerzas para sostener el recipiente, el cual dejó caer en la mesa.

Apoyó su cabeza entre las manos y sollozaba. Su cuerpo convulsionaba de amargura y ansiaba con desesperación sentir un cálido abrazo.

Se sentó en el sofá a meditar sobre ella, su papel en el mundo y su fracaso. El fracaso le dolía más que la mordida que le había dado el cocodrilo, era infinitamente más agudo y doloroso.

Como por inercia, se levantó del asiento y buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta encontrar el libro que le indujo a amar la literatura. Releyó las páginas y encontró el pasaje que tanto se acoplaba a su propio sentir. Y su significado le pareció más profundo, porque en esta ocasión sentía una desdicha mayor. Sólo quienes conocen verdaderamente el fracaso pueden saber lo que ella sintió en esos momentos; esa sensación de vacío que se arraiga al alma y también enferma al cuerpo, haciéndolo débil y permitiendo a la mente permear pensamientos funestos.

Llorar la agotó, así que cerró sus ojos y se perdió por unas horas. Al despertar, su primer pensamiento fue la reacción de Wilde y de nuevo se sintió desdichada y perdida. El llanto no brotó esta vez, simplemente de uno de los estantes tomó una botella de vino que le había regalado su hermana Marie y comenzó a beber. Después de acabar con la mitad del contenido, ya estaba ebria.

Hablaba sola, murmurando cosas sin sentido y otras tantas muy racionales. Por ejemplo, habló de los códigos penales, de biología, derecho y física; también sobre el clima, las moras y el jefe del ZPD.

–Ese viejo rabioso... ¡Hip! Me las pagará... ¡Hip! Yo lo voy a matar... ¡Hip! No me importa que sea delito, es un malvado viejo amargado que cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiere... ¡Hip! Pues no... ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Es un... ¡Hip! Desgraciado, insolente y malhumorado... ¡Hip! ¡Hip! ¡Hip! Zorro.

El líquido desapareció de la botella y July se sintió muy mareada.

A pesar de encontrase en tan mal estado, salió de su apartamento y caminó por las calles de Zootopia pretendiendo encontrar a cierto animal que estaba segura que la escucharía. Paró en un callejón oscuro y húmedo, donde a unos metros se distinguía una vieja camioneta roja.

La coneja avanzó tambaleándose pero con paso decidido y resuelta a encontrar a alguien que compartiera sus penas. Tocó a la puerta de la camioneta y salió un fennec de aspecto deplorable con una cánula en la nariz. July no se sorprendió de verlo así, en realidad sabían que su esperanza de vida era reducida. Ella le dio un abrazo que el zorro correspondió con cierta dificultad y asombro. July se puso a llorar en el hombro del fennec y se dejó llevar al abismo de amargura que la devoraba.

Él le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y trató de consolarla, algo que no hacía a menudo, y que, de hecho, sólo había hecho una vez, hacía ya muchos años.

La oficial rompió el contacto y lo miró con tristeza.

–Te veo tan mal. Eres uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos que tengo, no quiero verte así... ¡Hip! –Finnick de inmediato notó los síntomas de ebriedad que mostraba July, pero no la cuestionó y decidió seguir escuchando. –Eres un gran amigo, ¿por qué sufro yo tanto si tú eres el más afectado de los dos? Oops, lo siento, sonó algo grosero.

–Bien dicen que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

–Ya no soy una niña.

–Pero estás borracha.

–No estoy borracha, sólo tomé un poquito –dijo July mientras se sostenía de la puerta para no caer.

–Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?

–Sólo necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Soy patética.

–Ésta es la segunda vez que lo dices, y no es verdad. Yo te escucho y te escucharé hasta el fin de mis días.

–Entonces no me escucharás mucho tiempo... ¡Oh, no debí decirlo! Soy tan bocona...

–No te preocupes –rio el zorro– yo pienso lo mismo. Pero dudo morir esta madrugada, así que tienes toda mi atención.

–Pues, mira, yo soy policía... o al menos eso creí hasta que un malvado viejo que se hace llamar "jefe Wilde" me destrozó los sueños. ¿Puedes creerlo? Mis aspiraciones, mi vida, todo se lo di a esa carrera. Y recibí desaprobación, dolor y odio. Me odia, Finn, y yo lo odio de la misma forma.

–¿Estás hablando de Nick?

–¿Nick? ¿Quién es ese? Pon atención, te estoy hablando del jefe Wilde.

Finnick rio con tanta fuerza que le dio un ataque de tos y tuvo que dejar pasar unos minutos para calmarse.

–Nick es nada más y nada menos que Nicholas P. Wilde, alias "el jefe Wilde".

July lo miró como si hubiera hablado en un idioma desconocido. –Sigo sin entender, pero creo que lo que dices es correcto.

–No tienes que entender, nadie te lo había explicado. Te contaré una parte de su historia, la que siempre guarda para él.

–¿Tú me vas a contar la vida privada de mi jefe? Finn, eres un comunicativo, por no decir chismoso. No es ético de mi parte escuchar los secretos del jefe, por mucho que lo odie. Pero haré una excepción por esta vez porque en serio lo odio y además estoy ebria.

–¿No que sólo habías tomado un poquito? –July hizo cara de impaciencia y el fennec se vio obligado a continuar– Bien, ésta es la historia. Conocí a Nick un lluvioso día de invierno. Él era un joven zorro muy decidido, no te miento cuando digo que tenía metas altas. Su padre abandonó su hogar cuando era niño, aunque poco sé de esa parte de su vida.

»Ese día se encontraba triste, pues me contó que había sido rechazado de un trabajo. Había aplicado para varios y todos le cerraban las puertas, sólo por ser un zorro. Su reputación de por sí no era muy buena, y cuando lo conocí, empeoró. Soy culpable de haberlo arrastrado conmigo a las estafas y la venta ilegal de productos.

»Pero todo ocurre por algo. Un día, recuerdo que eran aproximadamente las 12 pm, nos presentamos en una heladería para poder comprar una paleta, revenderla y así obtener mayor ganancia. Llevábamos el dinero, de eso estoy seguro.

»Ya estando dentro, montamos una escena y de pronto apareció una coneja gris que nos ayudó, sin ella saberlo, a conseguir nuestro fin. Él supo manejar su habilidad teatral de tal manera que cuando el dueño de la heladería se rehusó a vendernos la paleta, ella pensó que nosotros éramos las víctimas en aquella situación que parecía tan injusta, ignorando que ella era la verdadera víctima de una estafa por parte nuestra.

»Después de tantos años que han pasado, me siento un poco culpable por eso, ella sólo intentaba ayudarnos. Pero ese no es el punto. Esa coneja era persistente. Encaró a Nick esa misma tarde al haber descubierto la treta. Él me contó sobre su pequeño encuentro, no paraba de decir 'Zanahorias esto, Zanahorias lo otro', era tan irritante que tuve que cerrarle el hocico. Aunque sólo decía cosas malas de ella o se burlaba, sabía que le estaba dando demasiada importancia a una charla de no más de diez minutos.

»Luego, días después, la misma coneja se presentó ante nosotros. Yo dormía, no me preguntes dónde, y desperté al escuchar esa voz que ya se me hacía familiar, tendiendo una trampa a mi compañero. No pude evitar la risa al conocer el plan que ella había tazado para embaucarlo.

»A los tres días, Nick volvió a buscarme. Estaba de muy mal humor y yo no le pregunté qué tenía, lo único que te puedo decir es que lo escuché sollozar y maldecir su suerte. Durante semanas no supe qué había sido de la coneja, hasta que se apareció ante mi camioneta, justo como tú lo has hecho hoy. Se veía preocupada y preguntó por él. Pude inferir por sus actitudes que algo había pasado entre ellos.

»Nick llegó conmigo a decirme que se marchaba y que se convertiría en policía. Al principio pensé que se trataba de una broma, pero al verlo tan serio me di cuenta que era verdad. Me sentí molesto, casi ofendido por su decisión; me abandonaba y debo reconocer que yo no podía seguir estafando sin sus cualidades. Lo maldije y nos alejamos bastante tiempo. Encontré un trabajo y decidí hacer las cosas mejor de lo que las hacía, aunque no me fue muy bien. Bebía mucho y el dinero lo gastaba en apuestas, por eso me ves como ahora estoy.

»Lo volví a ver cuando me invitó a su boda. ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso no sabías que tu jefe era casado?

–Claro que no, digo, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría aguantar ese carácter?

–Resulta que existió alguien que sí lo hizo. Y no me creerás quién. Yo me suponía que algo así pasaría. Nunca creí en el destino, pero a pesar de estar un poco resentido con Nick, podía notar su felicidad al ver a su prometida avanzar hacia él. No quiero resultar demasiado sentimental, pero eso que vi, era algo que jamás he vuelto a ver. Era como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, sin importar la diferencia de edades o especies.

–Creo que te entendí mal. ¿Dijiste especies?

–No entendiste mal. Diferencia de especies. No interrumpas –dijo al ver que July se preparaba para otra ronda de preguntas –Nick un zorro y ella una coneja. Tenía serias dudas de que funcionara cuando él llegó con la invitación para la boda. Pero al verlos juntos, todas esas dudas desaparecieron. Por si no has adivinado, o por si estás demasiado borracha como para hilar las ideas, te diré que la coneja de la cual te hablo era Judith Hopps, la primer oficial de su especie.

»Todo transcurrió normal. Nick y yo nos volvimos a distanciar, pero nos veíamos con relativa frecuencia. Eso sí, no te puedo contar de sus secretos conyugales, los desconozco.

»Él me llamó a media noche hace veinte años. Su voz era de un animal afectado, no era como el Nick que yo conocía. Nos encontramos en un bar cerca de aquí. Él estaba tan ebrio y triste como tú ahora. Intenté consolarlo, pero su dolor no podía ser aliviado. Su esposa había fallecido horas antes en el hospital, no me explicó las razones.

»Desde ese entonces nuestra relación se deterioró, y creo que no sólo pasó conmigo; nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Supongo que ese carácter tan lindo que conoces se debe a su pérdida. No nos hemos vuelto a ver más que ocasionalmente. En sus tiempos libres venía a la camioneta y bebíamos, ya casi no hablábamos, hasta que dejó de venir definitivamente.

»Créeme, es algo que no planeaba contarle a nadie, pero quizá sea porque me he vuelto anciano y un poco emocional, como a todos nos pasa. Y otra razón es que eres una curiosa conejita y me recuerdas a las épocas en que Nick y yo éramos tan amigos.

–¿Yo te recuerdo a ese?

–En cierta forma. Y en cierta forma también me recuerdas a tu tía y lo felices que fueron los dos juntos. Es como si al contarte reviviera esos momentos.

–¿Y de qué va todo esto? ¿Una lección moral para comprender al incomprendido e incomprensible Wilde?

–No trato de ser moralista, a lo que voy con toda esa historia es que todos guardamos secretos. No eres la única que ha sido herida en el mundo, tienes que sobreponerte al dolor, no cometas el mismo error que él al alejarte de la vida e intentar tapar el problema sin realmente solucionarlo. Tampoco cometas mi error. Derroché mis recursos y aquí me ves, sin nada. Para nosotros dos es demasiado tarde, pero tú aún eres joven. Recuerda lo que me dijiste cuando nos vimos.

–Entiendo. Sé que debo tener resiliencia, ¡pero a veces resulta tan difícil! Espera... todo cuanto has dicho... ¿eso quiere decir que es mi tío? No puedo creer que tengo un tío zorro y que aparte me odia.

–No te odia. Es incapaz de sentir nada verdaderamente desde que su esposa falleció. Quizá sólo eres irritante y un poco inmadura para él.

–¡Oh, gracias, eso me alivia! - comentó sarcásticamente.

–No vayas a ofenderte, pero creo que eres la mezcla de los dos.

–¿Te refieres a mis... tíos?

–Sí.

–No lo sé, no la conocí a ella y me parece que estoy muy, muy, muy, pero que muy alejada de ser como el jefe Wilde. No podría responder a eso. –July bostezó y sintió cómo los párpados le pesaban –Bueno, Finn, ya me debo ir, me está matando el sueño. Gracias por escucharme, aunque creo que quien habló más, fuiste tú. De cualquier manera, te agradezco, eres un gran amigo. El lunes pasaré a visitarte. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, July emprendió el regreso a su apartamento con una sola idea en la mente: dormir.


	13. Chapter 13

**A partir de este capítulo las cosas se suceden demasiado rápido, así que deberán poner atención en los detalles de la historia y sacar sus conclusiones; nos acercamos al desenlace. Y para aquellos que ya han leído la obra en la que se basa esta pequeña novela, espero que les agrade cómo he ido adaptando los hechos. Lo hago de manera tal que sea algo coherente y no queden tantos huecos en la trama (disculpen si hay ambigüedades, no todo lo tengo solucionado).**

 **Reitero mis agradecimientos para quienes han dedicado tiempo en leer capítulo a capítulo. E igualmente agradezco los comentarios que algunos se han animado a dejar, no tienen idea de lo importantes que resultan para el escritor esos comentarios. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o crítica, háganmelo saber, para que no siga incurriendo en la falta, si es que he cometido alguna -que es lo más probable.**

 **No quedando más por aclarar, pasemos al capítulo 13.**

* * *

Definitivamente el alcohol no era lo mejor. Todo lo que quería era vomitar y esconderse de la luz.

Las arcadas comenzaron y ella no perdió tiempo para correr hacia el baño. Sentía que su garganta se quemaba y su cabeza explotaba. El mareo también llegó junto con las náuseas. Si en ese estado se ponía al beber sólo vino, no quería siquiera imaginarse con la absenta. De seguro la hubiera matado.

Su único consuelo era que ese día no tendría trabajo, puesto que era sábado. Desde el lunes había quedado con Katherine para ir a correr juntas el domingo. De una fecha hasta ese momento, la vaca y la coneja se habían vuelto casi inseparables. July iba a parquímetros y su amiga atendía la recepción, pero siempre encontraban un tiempo para ellas y para disfrutar del placer de la amistad sincera.

Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando ella despertó por completo. Beber había ocasionado que desarrollara una temporal fotosensibilidad, desconcierto, mareo, entre otros síntomas. No acostumbraba tomar licor, ella era demasiado cuidadosa con su salud, pero el día anterior todo había escapado de su sentido común. Aunque se arrepintiera, la noche anterior le había permitido dejar de llorar y olvidar una pequeña parte de sus penas.

Y ahora estaba más concentrada en los efectos secundarios de la ingesta de alcohol que en su fracaso profesional. Jamás hubiese creído que consumir el contenido de esa botella le habría ayudado. Superficialmente, al menos.

El día completo lo pasó en su casa, descansando y recuperándose. Ya no se sentía tan mal como antes; la tristeza se había ido, siendo sustituida por una cólera creciente hacia su jefe. No temía a nada, y si era capaz de derribar enormes depredadores, un zorro no sería nada en comparación a ellos.

El domingo llegó antes de que se diera cuenta. Katherine la esperaba a la entrada del complejo de apartamentos y la saludó con efusividad.

July le contó lo sucedido con su jefe, y entre más palabras decía, la vaca denotaba más sorpresa.

–¿Te lo dijo en serio? –preguntó Katherine mientras corrían –Eso es demasiado, incluso para el jefe.

–Doscientas dos multas. Fue muy específico respecto a eso.

–¿Qué hiciste?

–¿Qué hice? Me quedé como estatua cuando terminó de humillarme. Luego me fui a hacer la tarea que me impuso, pero antes tuve que ir a vomitar. Al acabar las ocho horas de trabajo, me fui a casa y lloré hasta quedar agotada. –Se ahorró contarle sobre su desventura con el vino y su plática con Finnick –También consideré abandonar la policía... Aunque ahora sólo estoy furiosa. No habrá forma de que renuncie debido a ese... perverso jefe que tengo. ¡Por supuesto que no le daré la satisfacción de verme herida!

–La verdad no creo que haya tratado a nadie más de esa forma. Es duro, pero justo. Todos lo admiramos mucho.

–Entonces ha de ser que sólo me odia. No me importa, ese... zorro resentido de la vida me debe una disculpa. Y la sacaré de sus frías manos muertas si hace falta.

Katherine se escandalizó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga, pero no le dijo nada. Sabía que en esa ocasión el jefe había actuado reprobablemente, inclusive ella lo admitía.

–Dos semanas más en parquímetros. Sólo dos y se acabó. Al cabo de ese tiempo, verá que yo debería estar enterrada en trabajo, resolviendo casos importantes. Pertenezco a la policía, puedo hacer una diferencia.

–No... no lo sé, Jules, yo definitivamente no querría estar resolviendo casos tan peligrosos.

–Peligro es mi segundo nombre.

–¿Ah, sí? Yo pensé que era Autumn.

–Es un decir.

–Lo sé, torpe coneja.

–¿A quién llamas torpe, vaca confundida?

–A ti, coneja rencorosa.

–Vaca hogareña.

–Lagomorpho larguirucho.

–Ungulado descuidado.

–Roedor misera...

–¡Has perdido! No soy un roedor, no lo olvides. Soy lepórido, orgullosamente.

–Bien, bien. No presumas, conejita tierna.

–¡Oye, no soy tierna! Y te recuerdo que yo gané. ¡Tú invitas!

–De acuerdo. ¿Un smoothie pequeño de zanahorias, como siempre?

–Mejor uno mediano. Muero de sed.

...

Si tenía que irse, lo haría con clase. Ese era su último intento por hacer caer y sufrir a su odiado rival. Miróse en el espejo con el labial rojo adornando su boca. El reflejo de ella misma no le agradó. Siempre sería una porcina, sin encanto ni atractivo.

Pero su belleza no era lo que la había hecho llegar a ser intocable en la gran urbe. Su inteligencia, capacidad y, sobre todo, su maldad, la habían encaminado al triunfo, por arriba de cualquier otro animal poderoso.

Empero, encontró un animal que representó un reto para ella. Su nombre, Judith Hopps.

Esa coneja no pasó por alto sus sospechas en cuanto a Swinton y logró descubrir las acciones en las que estaba involucrada. Pero para su infortunio y dicha de la alcaldesa, no obtuvo ninguna prueba y la porcina no fue incriminada por nada.

Para evitar que siguiera avanzando la investigación sobre ella y sus acciones, la alcaldesa se quitó de problemas al conducir a Hopps a su trampa. Aunque a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía muy presente.

–¿Aún sigues conmigo? Claro, debí imaginarlo, aquí estás. –Swinton se dirigía a su antigua enemiga –No te perderías el final de toda esta farsa. Una vez que los votos estén contados, el ZPD irrumpirá aquí y ya no habrá escapatoria. ¡Vamos, regodéate de mi suerte! Yo lo haría. Tal vez creas que estoy acabada, pero pensé en todo. Sí, fui descuidada antes, sin embargo, sabes que soy un cerdo, y los cerdos peleamos sucio. Todo político que se precie de serlo tiene un plan de reserva, una distracción.

–Alcaldesa, su equipo de seguridad está listo para escoltarla. -mencionó uno de sus guardaespaldas desde afuera de la oficina.

–Gracias. ¿Y los preparativos para mi discurso?

–Todo listo para el... espectáculo de medio tiempo. ¿Alcaldesa?

–¿Sí?

–Es mi deber preguntar de nuevo si esto es prudente. No puedo garantizar su seguridad.

–Es absolutamente necesario, y sin dudas, no es prudente. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, sé lo que hago. De todas formas es mi último acto como alcaldesa, no debo perder el estilo. Andando, la mafia quiere un espectáculo y se lo daremos.

...

Unas horas antes de lo acostumbrado, Nick se disponía a salir del recinto. Al bajar de su oficina se encontró con Clawhauser en la recepción.

–Buena tarde, jefe.

–Clawhauser.

–Es temprano todavía, ¿saldrá a esta hora? ¿Irá al evento de Animalia?

–Nada de eso, es sólo que quiero descansar y ponerme al día con una lectura.

–Así que está leyendo algo. ¿Es bueno?

–Lo más interesante que he leído hasta ahora. ¿Qué hay de ti? Creí que irías al concierto.

–Ya ve, no me libré del turno de la noche. Y de seguro la ciudad estará repleta de animales hoy. La alcaldesa Swinton va a dar un discurso.

–Pues viendo el resultado de las elecciones, será su último acto como alcaldesa. En fin, tengo que irme. Que estés bien, Clawhauser.

–Igualmente, jefe.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue dar inicio a su lectura, la cual era variada. Después de un rato, veía las letras borrosas a causa del sueño, así que se acostó y no supo en qué momento cayó rendido.

Estaba dormido a la sombra de un árbol. Al abrir los ojos notó que Judy descansaba en su regazo. Ella lentamente fue despertando hasta que pudo levantar la cabeza y posó su mirada en la de él.

–Buenos días, Zanahorias. ¿Dormiste bien?

–Dormí como muerta –murmuró ella.

–Sí, realmente estabas ausente –respondió Nick con una sonrisa.

–Eso es tu culpa, eres un zorro despistado.

–No me llames así.

–¿Entonces cómo te llamo?

–Simplemente llámame jefe –dijo acercándose al rostro de Judy, que en un instante cambió a ser el de July.

Nick regresó a la realidad cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. Pero en su cabeza se repetía aquel sueño en el que las dos conejas aparecían. Se levantó de prisa y fue a contestar.

–Diga.

–¿Jefe? –se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

–Creo que debo advertirte que el castigo por despertarme es de diez latigazos por cada minuto de sueño perdido. Pero soy razonable y puede que te de un cinturón para que muerdas.

–Jefe, ha habido un problema. Necesitaremos que nos diga qué hacer –era la voz de Clawhauser y se escuchaba desesperada.

–Clawhauser, dime qué es lo que sucede.


	14. Chapter 14

–Moviliza las reservas y a cada oficial fuera de servicio que puedas. Notifica a la oficina del alcalde electo y envía una patrulla a recogerme de inmediato.

Nick se puso el uniforme tan rápido como pudo y salió de su casa para esperar a la patrulla.

En otra parte de la ciudad, una conversación en la que varios oficiales participaban se escuchaba desde una radio.

–... los refugios de Canopy y Root están llenos, envíen civiles al refugio en Shady Place.

–Entendido.

–Choques reportados en los escaparates de la calle Flock. Grazer y Moore, muévanse para ayudar.

–Correcto. Rastreando la itinerancia de paquetes hacia el oeste, en Aloe y Cáctus.

–El incendio en el centro residencial se esparce sin control. Los bomberos no pueden acercarse por bloqueos. Ramsey y Liason irán con las unidades del ZPD en la calle Troop. Los viejos túneles les permitirán cruzar las barricadas.

–Entendido, Clawhauser. ¿Cómo sabías sobre ellos?

–El jefe me lo dijo. Me dijo que le comunicara al "viejo alce senil" que nos lo deben por mantener los túneles libres.

–¿El jefe estaba preparado para esto?

–Estamos siguiendo a un gran grupo que se dirige al norte, hacia el puente Eyetooth. Parece el equipo olímpico de lupinos.

–Clawhauser, Hopps está liderando esfuerzos de evacuación en Eyetooth... ¡está aislada!

–¡No puede ser! ¡Ese conejo está maldito! Todas la unidades cercanas, muévanse para ayudar a la oficial en el puente Eyetooth. ¿Alguien cerca de Eyetooth? ¿Moore?

–Negativo.

–¿Marten? ¿Howlards?

–Negativo.

–Anuncio para todas las unidades: Clawhauser es ahora el comandante al mando.

–El jefe Wilde está entrando al campo.

Wilde se aventuró solo en búsqueda de Hopps. En su camino pasó vallas y rejas, enfrentó animales más grandes que él y finalmente llegó a un lugar sin salida.

Ahí la vio, agazapada y cubriendo con su cuerpo a un conejo más pequeño que ella. No dudó ni un instante y se lazó contra los animales salvajes que le impedían el paso, lo único que deseaba era llegar a ella y ayudarla. No podía perderla.

Cuando estuvo frente a July, la miró con terror. Ella sangraba de la boca y uno de sus ojos estaba cerrado debido a un golpe.

La coneja le devolvió la mirada. Ojos verdes, rojo pelaje, garras afiladas. Cruel y salvaje. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al gran zorro. Él se puso en cuatro patas y se interpuso entre el peligro y los conejos desamparados.

Un lince llegó y lo atacó, pero Nick lo esquivó y logró morder una de sus patas. En ese momento escuchó que los refuerzos llegaban. Las sirenas de las patrullas le distrajeron un poco, lo suficiente como para que el lince contraatacara y le hiriera el cuello. Pudo zafarse, pero la sangre fluía velozmente. Se llevó la mano al cuello y presionó la herida. Fue embestido por segunda vez y el zorro cayó con ruido sordo al suelo.

Marten y Howlards pudieron responder al llamado que Clawhauser hacía y se adentraron en el lugar con dirección al puente donde estaba su superior luchando. July no podía apartar la vista del zorro que tenía enfrente; él no se movía más y ella temió lo peor. El niño se asió fuertemente al uniforme de la oficial y enterró la cara en ella para evitar seguir presenciando los actos de los animales salidos de control.

Ayudaron a Hopps a subir a la patrulla junto con el niño. La ambulancia se encargó de llevarse al jefe.

Como si de una película se tratase, una sucesión de imágenes sin sonido se presentó en su mente.

Primero se vio a sí mismo de niño, vestido con el uniforme para entrar a los Junior Exploradores. Saliendo del lugar llevaba un bozal puesto que aventó con ira, ira que no era más que tristeza.

Las imágenes seguían y esta vez le mostraron a un joven zorro rojo buscando empleo y siendo rechazado. Un fennec se acercó a él y ambos se retiraron.

Ahora se veía de una edad más madura, vendiendo esas famosas "popsipatitas" y de pronto, unos ojos lila y un par de orejas largas aparecieron en su campo de visión.

Debajo de un puente, sostenía el bolígrafo en forma de zanahoria y miraba a una coneja triste.

Vestido de policía, recibía su placa de manos de la misma coneja que había consolado en el puente.

Vio a esa hembra de pelaje grisáceo avanzar hacia él, envuelta en un halo de luz y con su vestido blanco impecable. Puso el anillo en su dedo y la escena cambió.

Reían juntos. Al fin se habían comprado una casa. Ese sería su hogar. Imágenes felices, eran los momentos compartidos con ella, su Judy.

Una bala. Sangre. Él mismo, parado en lo que parecía ser un cementerio. La preocupación contraía su rostro.

El entierro y los honores al oficial caído.

Jefe Wilde.

July Hopps.

Después, todo se sumió en tinieblas.

 _Cinco más llegaron. Uno de los sujetos tenía la misma altura que ella, y también estaba a la altura de sus reflejos. Forcejeaban y ella estaba a punto de quitarle la pistola, cuando un animal más grande que ellos entró en escena. Era un jaguar de mirada temible, incluso más que la de los animales salvajes que había llegado a ver._

 _Nick se precipitó a ayudarla, pero un golpe por parte del jaguar lo dejó fuera. La coneja no podía zafarse de las garras del animal. Luchaba haciendo frente al depredador con firmeza, pero nada era suficiente. Finalmente, el jaguar la dejó libre sin dar muestras de cansancio. Judy se arrastró como pudo en busca de su arma, la cual había caído durante el enfrentamiento con el animal más pequeño._

 _Sus dedos encontraron el arma, sin embargo, su pata fue aplastada en cuanto la tocó. El jaguar tenía la pata de Judy atrapada bajo una de las suyas propias y su fuerza era tal, que ella pensó que se la fracturaría._

 _El félido la dejó. No se quedó sola mucho tiempo, se vio rodeada por tres animales igual de grandes que el jaguar. Un oso negro puso la pata encima de la cabeza de Judy. Estaba a punto de subirse en ella cuando sintió en su espalda algo metálico y puntiagudo. El oso cayó, por poco aplastando a Judy. Detrás de él, Nick sostenía su pistola._

 _La oficial tomó el arma, pero todo era inútil, ya no llevaba dardos. Los otros animales se dieron cuenta y avanzaron decididos con las pistolas apuntándole. Nick disparó a los tres acertando al primer intento. Creía haber ganado hasta que el último disparo se escuchó._

 _Antes de caer inconsciente, un caribú disparó y dio justo en medio del abdomen de Judy. Nick corrió a su lado, viendo todo como si fuera cámara lenta. Entre más pasos daba, sentía que se encontraba más lejos de ella. Llegó con Judy y vio que sangraba profusamente. Apretaba con la pata derecha la herida, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. El zorro también apretó la herida y trató de detener la hemorragia. Pronto entendió que era demasiado tarde aunque no lo quisiera asimilar._

 _–Oficial Hopps herida. Nos encontramos en el cementerio situado en el Distrito Forestal –anunció por su radio –Judy, resiste. No, no te duermas. Mírame, Zanahorias._

 _–Nick..._

 _–No hables. Vas a recuperarte, lo prometo._

 _Judy hizo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban y habló entrecortadamente. Ambos sabían que su vida se extinguía, de la herida manaba gran cantidad de sangre y ella era pequeña, no podría resistir más de algunos minutos._

 _–No, Nick, sabes que no. Pero... prométeme... que harás... algo por mí. –Nick asintió con los ojos cristalizados. – Quiero... que durante... todos los días que vivas... tratarás de... hacer... de este mundo... un lugar mejor._

 _–Te lo prometo, Judy._

 _–No llores, torpe zorro. Estaré bien. Me iré a un buen lugar._

 _–No digas eso, te vas a recuperar... estaremos riendo cuando todo esto termine. No me puedes dejar, ni se te ocurra._

 _–Te amo, Nick._

 _Diciendo esto, ninguna otra palabra salió de su boca. Cerró los ojos lentamente, reteniendo en su cerebro la imagen de Nick y sus ojos esmeralda._

 _Nick le pidió que no se durmiera, pero ella no respondía a pesar de seguir viva. Rogó por que la ambulancia llegara pronto. Ya había perdido el conocimiento, y si no se apresuraban, podía perder la vida._

 _El zorro la dejó un momento para ir a amarrar a los ocho criminales que seguían en el suelo. Inmediatamente después, regresó al lado de la coneja y tomó su pata. Miró el anillo que llevaba puesto y besó delicadamente la mano de su esposa._

 _Los refuerzos y la ambulancia no tardaron en llegar. Subieron a Judy en una camilla y su pareja veía con sobrecogedora angustia cómo dejaba un hilillo de sangre a su paso. Se quedó parado al mirar que la metían a la ambulancia, pensando en qué sucedería. Sus esperanzas estaban en que ella fuera atendida pronto y sobreviviera, era saludable y fuerte. Pero su parte racional le decía que había perdido demasiada sangre como para recuperarse. Alejó esos pensamientos negativos. No lo meditó más y subió a la ambulancia. Nadie se lo negó, se trataba de su familiar más cercano._


	15. Chapter 15

Se encontró rodeado de cuerpos suaves e inmóviles. Miró hacia los lados y descubrió pequeños conejos de peluche.

–¿Jefe? ¡Oh, jefe! ¡Ha despertado! –Nick volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz. –Soy yo, July, ¿me recuerda?

–¿Hopps? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

–Ha sido herido, jefe. Y se encuentra en el hospital. Entró en coma hace una semana.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

–¿Se refiere a los peluches? Fue idea mía. Están hechos para parecerse a mis hermanos. En casa, cuando me enfermaba, me ocultaba en una pila de estos, así no me sentía tan sola. Y creí que se sentiría solo, por eso quise traerle un poco de compañía, pero los quitaré ya mismo.

–No te molestes, no es necesario.

–Perdón, pero me sentía tan inútil, sin poder hacer nada –las lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de July sin interrumpir su curso. –Hice lo que me dijo que no hiciera. Corrí con la cola esponjada y los ojos brillantes, tal como si fuera invulnerable. Creí que podría contra ellos... pero me equivoqué. De repente usted apareció y... usted me salvó la vida.

–Es lo que hacemos en el ZDP.

–Fue mi culpa, es mi culpa que ahora está aquí, en el hospital. De verdad lo siento –Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, más bien era un grito de dolor y tristeza que trataba de ahogar. –No... yo no... no soy una policía de verdad. Jamás lo fui. Soy impulsiva y egoísta, he puesto a los demás en peligro. Todo para demostrar que podía. Lo único que me he demostrado es que no soy digna de portar esta placa. Tenía razón, sólo lo hice para alimentar a mi ego. –July se retiró la placa y la colocó encima de la cama en la que Nick estaba recostado. –Limpiaré mi casillero en la mañana.

–Hopps...

–No se preocupe, cultivar zanahorias será bastante aburrido. No correré peligro.

–July, escúchame.

Ella levantó las orejas de inmediato. Él nunca la había llamado por su nombre, ni siquiera cuando ella expresamente se lo pidió al conocerse.

–Esta ciudad está rota. –Con dificultad comenzó a hablar. –¿Sabes cómo la llaman en Aviatrópolis? Zwierzogród 'animalburg'.

–Disculpe, pero no entiendo.

–Podremos haber evolucionado, pero esto no es una utopía. Es una zootrópolis. Una ciudad de animales. Animales que viven con miedo unos de otros. Grandes o pequeños; depredadores o presas. Todos en la garganta de otro. La ciudad se hubiera destruido a sí misma si no fuera por el ZPD.

»Nuestra ciudad, nuestro mundo está roto. No se puede sobrevivir sin buenos policías. Fangmeyer, Grey, Delgato, Waggins y todos los demás. ¿Qué no daría por tenerlos de vuelta? Por verlos aunque fuera sólo un día más. Todos eran indispensables, irreemplazables. Justo como tú.

Nick tomó la placa de July y se la volvió a colocar. Ese gesto hizo que el torrente de lágrimas de la coneja brotara de sus ojos; estaba realmente conmovida.

–¡Jefe! –July sin contenerse, se abrazó a Wilde y sollozó en su regazo.

–Ya, ya, no llores –la tranquilizó él acariciando su cabeza. –Conejos, son tan...

–No me diga tierna.

–No iba a hacerlo...

–Es que, usted sabe, llamar tierno a un conejo si no se es de la misma especie, es...

La visión de July le pareció adorable. Arrepentida, conmovida, frágil y fuerte a la vez. Su determinación al salvar al pequeño conejo en Eyetooth. Tan similar a Judy.

–Hopps, perdón.

–¿Perdón? ¿Por qué me pide perdón?

–El único responsable de que esté aquí, soy yo, no tú. Creí que había superado su muerte, pero no lo hice. Solamente sepulté mi dolor en trabajo. Entre más dolía, más trabajaba, y más la extrañaba.

»Entonces llegaste. Y en cierto sentido eras ella para mí. Debí asignarte una pareja desde que te uniste a nuestro equipo, pero no lo hice –su voz no sonaba hosca como siempre. Estaba más bien siendo dulce. –Estabas sola, traté de alejarte del peligro, cuando en realidad te provoqué sufrimiento.

»Tú no eres ella. Tú eres July. Nada la traerá de vuelta y nadie tomará su lugar. No pude soportar pensar eso y toda mi frustración y amargura las volqué en ti.

»Debí haber sido tu líder, tu guía. Y me comporté de forma mezquina y arrogante, te lastimé y te decepcioné. Dije que eras poco profesional, pero fui yo quien falló. Puedes odiarme, no te culpo.

–Acepto sus disculpas, señor –dijo July con una tímida sonrisa. –Y si eso es lo que piensa, es como si nunca hubiera conocido a un Hopps. "Odiar" no forma parte de nuestro vocabulario.

–Sí, lo sé.

En ese momento un enfermero irrumpió en la habitación.

–Señorita, el tiempo de visita ha concluido. El jefe necesita reposar.

–De acuerdo, saldré enseguida –el enfermero los dejó solos nuevamente y July tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. –Jefe, lo dejaré descansar. ¿Estará bien solo?

–No te preocupes por mí, Hopps. No me rendiré. Todavía no he dominado a la ciudad.

–Buenas noches, jefe. Se ha ganado un descanso –ella lo abrazó y acto seguido dejó a Nick para que tomara una siesta.

Más tarde, el enfermero pasó a ver cómo seguía el paciente.

–Hola –el enfermero contestó su teléfono. –Está yendo y viniendo. Ahora mismo está dormido. Es difícil de decir, pero el veterinario lo tiene en telemetría y el equipo de choque está atento. –la llamada continuaba. –Por supuesto, el video se volvió viral. Ellos son más que amigos, tenlo por seguro –recibió otra pregunta –No puedo decirte nada, es confidencial, podría meterme en problemas si lo revelo – ... – Debo irme ya, estaré en casa para el desayuno. Sí, yo también te quiero. Adiós –se despidió la hiena.

Al dejar solo al paciente, no se imaginaba que en el monitor que marcaba sus signos vitales se verían las líneas correr, sin marcar ya pulso.

...

La televisión de la cafetería estaba encendida y la conductora anunciaba lo más relevante. Por lo visto, el evento de Animalia había dado de qué hablar.

»Se acabó, pero el toque de queda sigue en muchas áreas de la ciudad –se escuchaba desde la televisión. –A pesar de esto, el ejemplar desempeño de los servicios municipales le ha dado a la policía y al departamento de bomberos un aumento en los ratings de aprobación.

»El ZPD, en particular, reporta una oleada de nuevos aspirantes, en gran parte debido a un video de vigilancia que se ha vuelto viral en la red en la última semana. La grabación muestra a Nicholas Wilde, el polémico jefe de policía, defendiendo personalmente a un oficial herido de un gran grupo de animales infectados. La mayoría más grandes que él.

»A pesar de sufrir múltiples heridas, Wilde no permitió que los enfurecidos animales se acercaran a su coneja subordinada hasta que los refuerzos llegaran. El horrendo video es 'como un thriller de acción' según los comentarios de Ewetube.

–Uh, vaya burla –musitó Katherine, sentada a la mesa de la cafetería.

»El conejo en el video, la oficial Hopps, está protegiendo a un niño, también presente en el lugar –proseguía la conductora –Robert Catmull, padre del niño y jefe técnico de Sonido Gazelle, ha empezado a trabajar en una canción dedicada al ZPD.

–¿Escuchaste eso? Eres famosa, July.

–¿Mmm?

–Oye, Jules, si miras con más intensidad tu teléfono, terminarás por quebrar la pantalla.

–Perdona, Kath. No quisiera ser mala compañía, es sólo que estoy preocupada por el jefe. Me dijeron que llamarían del hospital si empeoraba.

–¿Te llamarán a ti? Pensé que llamaban al familiar más cercano.

–Sí... lo que pasa es que el jefe no había actualizado su perfil hace mucho y... no fue difícil convencerlos de que el principal contacto tenía un error de tipografía en el nombre.

–Pero... ella era su... ¡Increíble! ¡Eso es increíble! Ya se deben estar esparciendo rumores. ¡Eres lo suficientemente joven para ser su nieta! "Viejo zorro sucio" es el apelativo más agradable que usan para dirigirse a él. Coneja astuta, no necesitas preocuparte por el jefe. ¿Sabías que sólo tiene un pulmón?

–¿Qué?

–Al menos eso dicen. Dicen que recibió una bala en el pecho y solamente le dio molestias.

–¡Es realmente invencible! –el empleado de la cafetería apoyó la moción.

–Oye, Kathy, gracias por ser tan buena amiga. Desde que llegué aquí sólo me has ayudado, siempre has estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles. Espero pagarte de alguna forma.

–De hecho, sí hay una cosa que puedes hacer.

–Lo que sea, dime.

–Lo he estado pensando mucho y...

–Ya dilo.

–He decidido que aplicaré para regresar al trabajo de campo. Y pienso pedir que nos volvamos unidad, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi compañera?

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Claro que sí!

–¡Genial! Después de lo que pasó en Eyetooth, sé que siempre estarás ahí para mantenerme a salvo.

–¡Seremos imparables! Policía grande y policía pequeño. ¡Será tan diverti...!

El sonido del teléfono indicaba una llamada entrante. Ambas pensaron lo peor. Katherine era un manojo de nervios y July estaba a la expectativa.

–¿Diga? –July se sorprendió de escuchar esa voz –¿Papá?

...

Llevaba una camisa blanca puesta que se asemejaba a la de su uniforme. Entre las espigas de trigo pudo sentir el suave murmullo del viento y percibió el aroma de los árboles y de la tierra. Allí, en medio del paraje, la vio. Estaba de espaldas a él, entretenida en una actividad. Parecía estar sembrando

–¿Zanahorias?

Ella lo miró y de un salto se levantó, corrió hacia él y se arrojó a sus brazos. Los dos compartieron el reencuentro en silencio hasta que Judy habló.

–Te extrañé.

–Y yo a ti. No tienes una idea de cuánto te eché de menos.

Por fin pudo tenerla frente a él, a esa hermosa hembra que había sido su esposa. Que seguía siéndolo. Ambos portaban el anillo de casados, y las argollas brillaban intensamente, tanto como los ojos de los enamorados.

–Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto –continuó él –Pero tenía que cumplir una promesa que le hice a una tierna conejita gris –ella hizo un mohín. –Tú me salvaste, me diste un propósito para vivir. De alguna manera, yo ya estaba muerto antes de conocerte. Y tú me demostraste que podía ser más que un simple zorro estafador. Por primera vez alguien creía en mí y comencé a sentirme a gusto.

»No sólo me mostraste eso, también me hiciste ver el mundo desde una perspectiva distinta. Y lo más importante de todo: me enseñaste a amar. Y a amar la ciudad, apreciar cómo era –Judy posó su mano en la mejilla de Nick y lo acarició con infinita ternura. Él pausó por un breve tiempo su narración para retomarla instantes después. –Cuando te arrebataron de mi lado, yo morí otra vez. Intenté hacerlo solo, convirtiéndome en jefe, pensando que eso es lo que hubieses querido para curar la ciudad.

»Decidí ocultar todo mi dolor y me encasillé en el trabajo. Me volví un animal resentido, y ahora veo que lo que la ciudad necesitaba no era a un viejo malhumorado. Ellos necesitaban la ayuda de un zorro. Uno con destreza para los negocios y visión para afrontar las épocas oscuras.

»Judy, te amo. Y sé que tú sientes lo mismo, sin embargo, requiero tiempo para que pueda cumplir la promesa que te hice. Nuestra ciudad se cae, nos necesita más que nunca. Lo siento, Zanahorias, pero tendrás que esperarme un poco más. Es hora de que yo... de que yo...

Ella tomó su mano con dulzura y la estrechó entre las suyas para infundirle ánimos.

–Dilo.

–Es hora de que yo viva.


	16. Epílogo

**Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. Agradezco (de nuevo) todo su apoyo y el tiempo que invirtieron en leer cada capítulo.**

 **Para todos los que tengan la inquietud de saber de qué obra extraje la idea de hacer esta composición, les daré el nombre: _Judy is dead_. No sé por qué no lo mencioné antes, mis disculpas. **

**Lean esa obra si es que les interesó la mía. Es muy recomendable, en verdad lo es. No se arrepentirán de leerla y ver sus gráficos. Es, a mi punto de vista, uno de los mejores trabajos del _fandom Zootopia,_ y ciertamente resulta mucho más emotiva y arrobadora que la novela que escribí.**

 **Me dio gusto poder compartir con ustedes mi trabajo, que más que eso, es un pasatiempo (no por ello menos importante, uno también necesita sus ratos para recrearse y desestresarse).**

 **Las despedidas son duras, pero, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar. Y el término ha llegado.**

* * *

En la oficina de la jefatura de la comisaría un zorro ordenaba sus pertenencias. Su vida había estado llena de momentos agradables, los que recordaba no solamente por llevarlos frescos en la memoria, sino también por artículos materiales que poseía.

Su hocico se curvó en una sonrisa al ver la fotografía de su primer día de trabajo, o tal vez el segundo. El individuo que se hallaba junto a él, mostraba los dientes en un inequívoco gesto de alegría. En el retrato, los ojos de ella se apreciaban tan expresivos como solían serlo hasta el día en que sus párpados se cerraron para siempre. Él sabía que volvería a encontrarla en su camino y que esta vez nada los separaría.

Pero continuaba atado al mundo y debía seguir el sendero de su vida. Ya no estaba solo ni abandonado, nunca lo estuvo. Magníficos animales se cruzaron por su senda y pudo convivir con ellos; ella misma siempre estuvo con él.

Con melancolía se sumergió en el recuerdo más feliz anterior a su boda. Ese día en el que ella aceptó compartir una etapa de su existencia con él. Y justo como en aquella fecha, se encontraba a punto de iniciar otro capítulo, un renacer.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho.

–Adelante, está abierto.

–Jefe, ¿tiene un minuto?

–Sargento, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que no soy jefe ya? –Nick sonreía abiertamente. –Por favor, llámame Nick.

–De acuerdo, tío Nick, señor... sólo quería felicitarlo por los resultados.

–¿Será prematuro que festeje con un 'toot-toot'? ¡Toot-toot! –levantó su bastón imitando el sonido del tren.

–Y... también le traje moras. Sé que son sus favoritas. Es un regalo de despedida.

–¡Vaya, moras! Son muy buenas. ¿Sabes? Creo que ya es hora de que tengas un apodo. ¿Qué te parece "Arándanos"?

–Mmm... podría ser más original.

–Muy bien... pensemos... ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo! A partir de hoy serás "Azules".

–Azules... sí, me parece bien.

La vista del zorro se dirigió al frente y contempló su imagen en el espejo.

–Mira eso. Tal parece que me he convertido en mi padre. Al crecer, me crie con mi madre, él nunca estuvo presente. Lo conocí mucho después, cuando ya se había convertido en un viejo. Estaba vacío por la culpa. Vi lo que pasaba con una vida llena de complejos y me tomó años superarlo. Puede ser que no lo haya superado del todo y esté intentando redimirme.

–Tío, quiero preguntarle algo.

–Lo que quieras.

–Adonde irá ahora es, en muchos sentidos, peor que aquí. ¿Estará bien solo?

–Mi querida Azules, no tienes que preocuparte por mí, yo...

Saliendo de la oficina, Katherine gritaba órdenes a los demás oficiales, haciendo un respetuoso saludo y despedida a su jefe.

–¡Atención! ¡Saluden, ya!

–¡Descansen todos, ya! –se apresuró a decir Nick. –Clawhauser, ¿por qué los has puesto a hacer eso? ¡He dicho descansen, ya!

–Lo siento, señor Wilde, pero no tiene autoridad para dar esa orden. Nosotros tenemos que permanecer así hasta que abandone el recinto.

Katherine seguía en la misma postura, al igual que todos los demás oficiales. Como ella había reconocido tiempo atrás, todos le tenían aprecio y admiración al jefe. Esa admiración se la había ganado con su loable labor y también por ser el animal que era.

–¿Tío? ¿Está bien? –preguntó July al ver que Nick se llevaba la mano a los ojos.

–Sí, sólo me entró algo en el ojo... son lágrimas.

–Zorros, son tan sentimentales.

–Alguna vez fui joven y emocionalmente estable, igual que tú.

–¡Como si hubiera sido joven!

–¡Por supuesto que lo fui! Y volviendo a tu pregunta anterior, no debes preocuparte por mí. Yo nunca estoy solo. Vamos, Azules, acompaña a este viejo a su auto. La ciudad está esperando y ya ha esperado suficiente. Es tiempo de hacer nuestra utopía.

En una de las paredes del ZPD, como seguramente en varias partes de la ciudad, un cartel estaba exhibido. Debajo de una fotografía, se leía lo siguiente: Confianza. Integridad. Valentía. Vote por Wilde para alcalde.

Y como treinta años atrás, así empezaba una nueva etapa. Un nuevo desafío, pero sobre todo, una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

...

 _–Yo en serio quiero hacer el mundo mejor. Mira, debemos esforzarnos más aún para cambiar la situación. A pesar de que la ciudad avance por sí misma, requiere ayuda extra._

 _–Eres muy ambiciosa en cuanto a tus proyectos._

 _–Así debe ser. Serviré a mi ciudad tanto tiempo como viva._

 _–Cásate conmigo –se arriesgó a decir a pesar de que sonara abrupto el giro en la conversación._

 _La propuesta la tomó por sorpresa. Ya había entre ellos mucho más que una simple amistad, eso estaba bastante claro. Pero una propuesta de matrimonio era demasiado repentina. Aunque no podía negar que la llenaba de júbilo._

 _–Admítelo, sabes que me amas._

 _–¿Yo sé eso? –esta vez permitió pasar más tiempo del que acostumbraba al dejar la pregunta en el aire._

 _–¿Me dirás que no lo sabes? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que hemos compartido, en serio me dirás que no lo sabes?_

 _–Sí; lo sé._

 _–¿Qué sabes?_

 _–¿Acaso tengo que decirlo?_

 _–No puedes prescindir de las palabras, sobre todo en una situación como ésta. Necesito saber qué es lo que sabes, y si haber comprado el anillo no fue algo precipitado, no quisiera que pasara como en ese tren cuando festejé antes de tiempo, no quisiera que..._

 _–Lo que sé es que no entiendo nada porque hablas atropelladamente._

 _Él bajó las orejas sin percatarse y en su rostro hubo un asomo de tristeza. A ella le pareció tan cruel lo que le hacía al pobre zorro, que no pudo continuar ocultando su respuesta._

 _–Pero también sé que sí, te amo y quiero estar contigo. Acepto._

 _Antes de darse cuenta, giraba en brazos de su futuro esposo. Después de su inicial alegría, la colocó suavemente sobre el césped y en su dedo deslizó un anillo dorado con una piedrecilla en el centro._

 _–Entonces ahora sí podré festejar con un victorioso 'toot-toot', ¿no lo cree conveniente, Oficial Hopps?_

 _Judy lo atrajo hacia ella y le besó._

 _–Llámeme señora Wilde._

FIN


End file.
